Along for the ride
by jewels369
Summary: A girl from Earth, OUR Earth, is sent on a life changing journey, and it all started because of a fritzy tv! Watch, as Melon(oc) travels with the Z gang, and fights alongside them, but, what problems will she encounter? Will she ever return home, and will she even want to? Goku/OC/Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Review plz! I'm still new to this, so let me know if you spot anything that needs to be changed. (gramatically or otherwise)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any dbz character, or dbz location; only my oc's.**

Chapter 1

Dodge. punch. dodge. kick. punch combo. kick. pose!

"And done! Melon is the winner!" My karate teacher told us. Standing up, I offered my best friend, Markus, a hand. He gratefully took it, and we both stood up. Smiling, we both shook hands.

"Good spar." we both said. We both walk over to the wall and sit down, him breathing heavily, while I'm not even winded. I watch as the next two students walk up and start sparring together.

"His posture is flimsy...Her defense is weak.." I mumbled under my breath, frowning slightly. Markus nudged my arm, and turning to him, I raised an eyebrow.

"Give us some slack. Were not all perfect." he said teasingly. Sighing, I smile and whisper back,

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I keep forgetting that." I turn back to the fight, which was coming to a close.

"And the winner is Jessica!" They shook hands and sat down. The teacher looked at all of us and smiled.

"Line up!" We all stood and walked to our spots on the blue matted ground. Standing in the front row, He gave us some announcements about an upcoming tournament and similar things before he dismissed us from class. We all bowed and walked off to our gym bags. I pulled out a water bottle and took a sip of it, while taking off my gi top, then I place it in my black karate bag. Leaving on my black tank top, my black belt, and my white gi pants. Shuffling through my bag, I sift past my wooden fighting stick, and my extra clothes, until I find my gum. Pulling it out, I toss a pink square into my mouth, and toss the rest back in the bag, zipping it closed. Standing up, I heft the bag onto my shoulder, and slide my feet into my dark blue sandals.

"I'll be leaving now! Bye!" I yell towards my friend and teacher. They wave back, and I leave, starting my long-ish trek to my apartment.

Well, let me explain some of myself to you. My name is Melon Holmes, and I'm 20. I have pure black hair that looked similar to Halibel (A/N:Bleach reference) in her release form. Oh, and I had the darkest brown eyes you'll ever see. Almost like black eyes. Now-a-days, I live alone in my cozy studio apartment, far away from the unmerciful, and quick judging eyes of my parents.

I am a quick learner, but only if it's something I'm fully enthralled in, like fighting. I can't really explain my love for fights, nor can I explain the feeling that I don't belong on this Earth. It's a strange feeling, I'll tell you that, but I usually push it to the back of my mind, like today.

_'Ugh, my gum is getting old..'_ I thought. Spotting a trash can, I spit my gum at it, and it landed perfectly in the hole at the top. Grinning, I walk up the stairs into my apartment building.

"Aye! Look who's back!" Turning my head, I see Don, a friendly Italian neighbor of mine. He was a bit overweight, and he had a head full of grey hair, with a grey goatee to top it off. He was leaning against the wall next to his door, reading the mail. His green eyes twinkled in general happiness.

"Hey Don! How was your day?" I asked walking towards the stairs.

"Ah. The norm, ha-ha, I bet your tired. Get on up to bed, little lady." He said waving his finger and laughing.

"Ha-ha, alright Don. You have yourself a good night." I said smiling, and disappearing up the stairs. After unlocking my door, I enter, and shut it. Dropping my bag and taking off my shoes, I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. After washing all the sweat off my body, I step out, wrapping the towel around myself, tossing my dirty clothes in my hamper by the doorway. Entering my bedroom I open my drawer and pull out some of my relaxing clothes. Its a pair of very baggy, yet comfortable pair of cargo capris, and a black tank top, along with an '1800's newsboy' hat. Grinning, and flicking my hat fondly, I grab a can of strawberry ramune (A/N: a japanese carbinated drink), and flop on the couch. Taking a sip from the carbinated drink, I grab the remote, and turn on the TV, only to notice Dragon ball Z, an old time favorite show of mine, was currently on the air. I love a lot about it, from the fighting, to the characters. Currently, the episode was showing when Goku and Radditz die. Goku was saying his goodbyes with Krillin, when the old TV got all fuzzy. Groaning, I stand up and hit the side a few times.

"Stupid thing. I should get a new freaking TV." I grumbled, leaning back, and rubbing my head irritadely. That's when the TV flashed. Leaning back down to look at it, I noticed that the screen turned blue. Getting angry, I hit the screen, only for my fist to hit nothing.

"What the-?" That's when something, I don't know what, grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I yell flying into the television, my drink and hat becoming discarded in my escapade. A feeling of pure fear, and a strange sense of security was going through my body as I flew through the empty blue space. Up ahead, I saw a small box of yellow approaching me quickly. So, shifting, I managed to turn so I landed on the yellow tiled floor.

"Ooooow." I mumbled, pain laced in my voice. '_Wait.. tiled floor?'_ Sitting up slowly, I looked around cautiously, while rubbing my aching head.

_'Oh, I am so getting a headache.' _I thought slightly irked. Looking up, I notice a HUGE brown desk, with the all-knowing desk materials littering it, with a GIGANTIC pink man with a huge beard and black hair sitting there, staring at me incredulously. Then, I see an old-looking guy with green skin, a purple cape, and a white.. dress? Standing next to him was a guy in an orange jumpsuit.. gi.. thing, with a blue belt, blue boots, and black hair that spiked up in the front and back of his head, which reminded me of a bed head.

My training took over, and I looked around the large room-seemingly calm. I lock eyes with the three men, whom were staring at me in shock, then I quickly jump up, brushing invisible dirt off my pants, before returning my attention to the three men ahead of me. I cough awkwardly into my hands before waving two fingers in the air at them.

"Yo." I said.

_'Act natural… Huh, They all seem so familiar..'_ All was silent for a moment, as I caught eyes with the spiky haired guy, gaving him the same curious look that he gave me, although mine was guarded. Rule of life; my sensei's always said, was to be on guard around unfamiliar people.

"Ah.. Who are you?" The green guy asked.

"And how did you get in here?!" The pink guy's voice boomed with authority. Switching my gaze, I looked behind me, only seeing a tan wall. Looking back swiftly, I point to myself and ask;

"Me?" Which seemed to make him slightly peeved, because he frowned, while the green guy looked at me, curiosity plain in his features.

"Yes, you. Who are you and how did you get in here?" I shrug.

"I honestly don't know. Hey, Who are you three and where exactly AM I?" I asked looking around again simultaneously strolling up to the green guy, arms calmly locked behind my head.

"My dear, you are in judgment hall, I'm Kami, this is Goku, and that is the Mighty King Yamma." Kami said. My eyes widened at that tidbit of information.

_'Wait, so I'm in a TV show?'_ My mind screamed at me. Then a specific piece of information stood out from what Kami said.

"Whoa, What!? Judgment hall?! But I'm not dead!" I yell, keeping my knowledge to myself, and staring at Kami and Yamma's eyes in slight fear.

"That much is very obvious, my dear, for you have no halo. What a strange occurrence.." Looking up, I compared the empty space above my head to the one above Goku's, who still hasn't taken his eyes off of me.

"This is so freaky.." I said to myself. King Yamma coughed irritably into his hand, causing everyone's attention to immediately focus on him.

"Why don't we wrap this up then, Hmm?" King Yamma suggested.

"A-ah! Yes King Yamma. Uhm, anyways, Goku just wants to make this one request. All he asks is to be trained. On my behalf, I beg you to let him call upon King Kai to be trained."

_'I remember this now! Why the heck can't I remember certain parts of the series though..? Damnit! Why couldn't the stupid TV send me here when I was currently into DBZ, and I didn't nearly forget everything?! All I really remember is most of everyone's names, and what they looked like.. Well, at least I know WHEN I am here. Now all I need to figure out is WHY'._ I thought. With the last thought, I somewhat deflated, because all my answers would probably belong to my damn TV. '_F- my life.'_

"Hm.. Goku, huh?" He said as he picked up a book. '_I bet that's filled with everyone's information.. How stalker-like..' _That's when Goku decided to switch his stare to King Yamma.

"I'm looking at his file" I silently snorted and mumbled an obviously under my breath- thank _god_ he didn't hear me. "And it certainly seems impressive. So let me get this straight." He looked at Kami then. "Even though this friend of yours is sure enough to get into heaven, He still wants to risk Snake Way to meet with King Kai for training?"

"Yes sir." Kami replied.

"Hey, so this is the place where everybody comes when the die, isn't it?" Goku asked Kami.

"That's right."

"Aliens too?"

"Yes. Every living being, human or not comes here to be judged and learn where they will spend their afterlife." Goku hums, then turns back to King Yamma, who was back into reading the book.

"Yo! Did a big guy named Radditz show up here before us?" Kami immediately started to freak out, me just giggling quietly in the background, while Yamma looked up.

"Goku! You do not address King Yamma with a 'yo'!" I snickered behind my hand at Kami's reaction, which, I THINK caused Goku to quickly glance at me, but I can't be sure.

"Yeaah. I remember him." He said flipping through his book scowling a little. "Says here he was your older brother. He's on his way down below. Go figure." He said heartlessly.

"Did he get into any trouble?" Goku asked curiously. Yamma looked back down to Goku as he answered.

"He certainly did. I knocked some sense into him, and managed to calm him down."

"Wow! And Radditz was tough! You must be really strong!" Goku said amazed. Yamma was obviously glowing at the praise.

"Hey! Maybe I outta stick around and train with the big guy!" Goku said to Kami excitedly. I broke out into a grin after hearing this.

"Shh. Keep your voice down. You must show King Yamma the proper respect." Kami replied, raising a finger to his mouth.

"O-oh." Goku said looking down. It was so hard to keep in the giggle at seeing his face. He looked like a kid who was facing the after-affects of stealing from the cookie jar.

Kami walked closer to Goku and 'whispered' in his ear.

"Just keep quiet. Trust me, King Kai is MUCH stronger."

"Hey." King Yamma boomed. Kami immediately looked up, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Kami, You need to learn how to WHISPER." I whispered to him. He glanced to me in horror, before turning back to Yamma, who spoke again, whilst shaking his fist in the air.

"What was that, Kami of the earth?" Kami literally jumped three feet back while yelling incoherently.

"Maybe you need a little demonstration of just how STRONG I AM!" He boomed. I, deciding on saving his old butt, walked in front of the sweating Namekian and changing the subject.

"Uhm, King Yamma? Sir?" He immediately switched his angry gaze from him to me, where he emptied it of emotion, save for the slight irritation.

"I was wondering, where am I supposed to go?" I asked. He stares at me, rubbing his beard, before asking me a few question.

"Well, are you a fighter?"

"Yeah.." I said not sure where he was going with this.

"Would you like to become stronger?" He asked again. To this, I only nodded happily, imagining being stronger than I already am.

"Well then. You can train with Goku at King Kai's place. After that, do whatever you want." Kami's mouth dropped, but he quickly regained his composure, while Goku stared at me curiously.

"B-but King Yamma! Don't you think that she might not b-" recognizing the insult ahead of time, I quickly cut him off.

"Kami.." He stopped and looked at me, while my fists were slowly clenching and unclenching. "Please don't tell me you think that this.. _training _will be too much for me to handle?" He was silent for a moment, so I continued, quieting down my cocky attitude. "Don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm tougher than I look." I said looking back up to King Yamma who was watching this conversation. "Thank you." I said bowing. Straightening up, I smile sweetly at King Yamma.

"Y-yeah. I'll summon a guide for you both." He said coughing into his hand, a bit flustered. "Just.. Go wait outside or something." He said waving us off.

"Miss, are you sure you want to train with King Kai? He's not going to go easy on you.." Kami said putting a hand on my shoulder. Smiling, I give him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about me! I have been through worse! And besides, I need a better trainer anyways!" I said happily. Goku smiled along with me, and motioned for us to go. We both start jogging, but stopped when King Yamma spoke to us.

"One more thing. If you fall off of Snake Way, I don't want you to come crying back to me."

"Uh.. okay.." Goku mumbles blinking at him. Kami shuffles to the side so he could see us head on.

"Goku, Miss, have a safe journey. This will be a most challenging year for you, Goku."

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean by that, but if King Kai is as great as you say he is, I'm sure he'll be worth the trip." Goku said smiling. Kami only nods, and Goku starts jogging towards the doorway again.

"Say hi to Mr. Popo for me!" He said waving at Kami.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I say running after him. "Bye!" I shout back, after disappearing after Goku in the doorway. Running with Goku down the brown path thing, we stopped at the end of the building, where a bunch of other white spirits were following the brown path, or following those demon people to shuttles.

"Whoa! Neat!" I said looking around in wonder.

"Yeah, It is cool." Goku said rubbing the back of his head and nervously chuckling.

"What's your name again?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh! I'm Goku!" He said sticking his hand out and smiling cutely.

"My names Melon. Its a pleasure to meet you." I said slightly laughing. Shaking hands, he grins back.

"So, Melon, Where are ya from?" He asked curiously.

"I'm from Earth!" I said, gladly leaving out the whole dimension aspect.

"That's neat! So am I!" He yelled excitedly. "Wait.. actually, I'm a Saiyan.." He said thoughtfully placing his hand on his chin. "But I've been living on earth my whole life!" He said emphasizing the whole life part. I couldn't help but giggle at his childish antics, causing him to grin.

"Okay, so your a Saiyan?" I asked curiously. '_I barely remember what a Saiyan was.. Craaap. This whole memory crap is going to annoy the hell out of me.' _ He nods and looks back out at the people passing by.

"So, does that make you an alien?" I ask again.

"Hmm.. I guess so..." He says thoughtfully again.

"That's so cool!" I said excitedly. He quickly turns his head to me in shock. He then grins embarrassedly and rubs the back of his head, chuckling quietly.

"Excuse me, but are you Goku?" A man asked kindly. He had light blue skin, black hair cut short, with horns nessceled in, and a dressy shirt and brown pants.

"Yep! Are you our guide?" Goku asked while I stayed quiet.

"Right you are! If you would follow me, I have a shuttle ready for you two." He said approaching a red hover-craft. The demon thing opened the glass part of the craft, and stepped in the front. Goku stepped in, and sat down. Cautiously, I stepped in and gingerly sat down on the leather upholstery.

"I'm terribly sorry for the wait. But don't you worry, I'll get you to Snake Way before you know it. Your in good hands with me." The demon said. The glass lowered down, and the man... demon started up the craft. Unconsciously, my hands started clenching the seat. Apparently, Goku noticed, But before he could ask, the hovering car took off, causing me to 'eep' quietly and clutch the seat for dear life, curling into myself slightly in fright.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Goku asked concerned at my behavior. I warily opened my eyes slowly, nodded and managed to give him a small smile. Frowning, he obviously didn't buy it. "Are you sick? You act like you've never been in a hover car before." He asked. Pondering my answer, I let my loose hair fall, creating a curtain between me and him, then I give out a quiet answer.

"N-no...I've never been in a hover car before.."

"But how could you have not been in a hover craft before if you lived on earth?" He asked astonished.

"I-I...uhm...well..." I said tightening my grip on the seat. Goku just stayed quiet, causing me to get nervous.

"I-I just haven't been in one ever, alright! I-It's not something I like to admit.." I said coming up with that on the spot.

"Okay, okay." He said raising his arms in a surrender pose. I sighed.

_'Dodged the bullet there..' _I thought relieved.

"Okay. So, your dead?" I clarified.

"Yeah." He said, pointing up at his halo.

"Sorry, dumb question. How did you die?" I ask.

"My brother, Radditz, took my son, Gohan, and I fought him. I ended up dying with Radditz, once Piccolo shot him- i mean us." He said staring out of the window.

"Your son?" I asked, hoping to cheer him up a bit. He nodded.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"He's four years old." That brought a smile upon his face, causing me to smile too. "He's really smart, and has great potential to becoming a warrior like me. Although Chichi would rather him be a scholar rather than a fighter." He said sort of sadly.

"Who's Chichi? A girlfriend?" I asked curiously. I remembered that annoying chick, who cared for her kids more than Goku's life, and mentally scowled. '_I so wouldn't like meeting her, especially if she's ranting..'_

"She's my wife." He said. I nodded and looked out the window, for a moment.

"Wait, your married?" I ask suspiciously. At his bewildered and confused nod, I continue. "How old are you, exactly?" I ask.

"I'm 24.." Depressively, I drop my head onto the seat.

"Dang it! I must be getting worse and worse at judging people's ages." I groaned

"Uh.. How old did you think I was?" Goku asked with a child's curiosity. Opening one eye, I looked at him.

"19."

His eyes widened, and I let out a depressive sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I never was good at guessing ages." It wasn't silent for very long, before our tour guide decided to ask us something.

"So, Snake way is extremely low, and extremely treacherous. What kind of shape are you in? Good?" He asked politely. I Sooooo wanted to point out all the wrong things he said in that last question, but I kept quiet, snorting quietly to myself.

"Me? No. I mean, I was pretty healthy when I was alive, but I don't think so now that I'm dead." I bit my lip trying to hold in my laugh.

"And what about you miss? What type of shape are you in?"

"I think I should be fine." I reply happily.

"Oh, hey! what's King Kai like? You've met him before, right?" Goku asked smiling widely.

"Oh, sure! Lots of times. He's surprisingly down to earth, considering he rules over every other deity in this region of the universe." Goku was obviously awed by that, and looked out at the clouds, obviously daydreaming a bit.

"He's got to be strong! I can't wait!"

We continued down the purple road, with me smiling at Goku's oblivious child-like nature. He is kind of cute when he acts like that. Maybe that's why he was my favorite character in Dragon Ball Z, besides Vegeta. While we drove closer and closer to the beginning of snake way, I couldn't help but think; '_What the hell have I gotten myself into..'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! woop woop! **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all characters.. besides my own, of course.**

Chapter 2

The vibration of the vehicle slowed to a stop, and I was slightly jerked forward a bit.

"And here we are! Snake Way." I hear the blue demon guy say. Opening my eyes, and blinking a bit, I notice that the blue guy just stood up. "Exit to your left, watch your step." He says stepping out of the vehicle. Standing up, I look up straight ahead of me, and see a giant snake head, with it's mouth open wide, like it's about to strike. Hearing Goku moan a little bit, indicating that he was awake, I put my hands on the side of the car, and jump over it.

"WOAH! So _this _is Snake Way, huh?" Goku said, standing up, obviously impressed.

"Yes indeed." Our tour guide said, as Goku climbed out of the car. I tilted my foot up, and stretched towards my foot, straightening out my cramped legs.

"Woaah.." Goku says walking up and stopping next to the snake head, looking out over the clouds. I took this chance to switch legs.

"So.. Uh.. What do we do now?" Goku asked, turning his head around to face me and Mr. Tour guide, who was walking up to Goku.

"Isn't it obvious, Goku?" I asked, standing straighter, and cracking my knuckles. He tilted his head, which made me want to laugh. "We walk!" I say skipping up to him, an excited grin on my face.

"That's right, Miss! You two will wanna walk aall the way to the end, and that's where you'll find King Kai." Tour guide said. Goku jumps up to the top of the snake's head, and lifts his hand and leans forward. '_Hm.. That's like a Louis and Clark pose..'._ I thought randomly, looking outwards too.

"Sure is long. Right Goku?" I asked looking up at him, blocking the sun out of my eyes with my hand.

"Well, according to legend, Snake Way is said to be about a million miles from end to end." Mr. Tour Guide said unfazed.

"A MILLION MILES LONG!?" Goku yelled exasperatedly, looking straight at tour guide.

"Has anyone made it the whole way?" I asked shocked. '_Shit! Why did I agree to this!'_ I internally thought. Tour guide turned to us, and answered with his finger up.

"Only one person in the last hundred million years! It was the great King Yamma himself. If my memory serves me right, that is." He said matter-of-factly.

"The big guy from before?" Goku asked, standing straighter. "Well.. If there's already one person who made it to the end before, then we could manage it, right Melon?" Goku asked down to me.

"Hmm.. I think so.. Is it possible Mr. Tour guide?" I asked to the blue man standing next to me. Nodding once, he smiles reassuringly.

"Its possible. Please be careful not to fall off into the clouds, though. Down there is where the bad people go. If you fall in, you will never come back out."

"Well, isn't that lovely." I mumble sarcastically.

"Really? Wow." Goku said to Mr. tour guide. "Oh, hey, what do we eat? Maybe I

should of packed a lunch or something.." Goku said, staring off into space, holding his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine. Think of it this way. Since your already dead, the possibilities of you starving to death are slim to none!" The blue man chuckles.

"...But.. I'm not dead.." I whisper frightened, and sad. An inner chibi of myself popped up in my mind, showing me crying in my 'depressed' corner. I was quiet, and my head kind of lowered, so they couldn't see my eyes. '_God dammit_.' I inwardly curse.

"Ha-ha, oh yeah." Goku chuckles a bit, but still has the worry some tone to it.

"Bye!" The tour guide said before turning towards his car. Not two steps had he walked, had Goku stopped him.

"Wait! I almost forgot! I have something to tell you!" Goku yelled, squatting at the edge of the head. Tour guide turned back around.

"Yees?" He asked.

"Well, You know who fortune teller Baba is, right?"

"Yes sir, she comes by to say hi every once in a while." Goku immediately smiles, and gets excited.

"Okay, great! Think you could tell her something for me? Tell her that I need her to go see Master Roshi, and give him an important message. I want him to know that whatever happens, he can't bring me back for a year. Tell her I'll owe her one."

"Lets see if I have all this.." He said taking out a pen and pad of paper, and writing it down. "Don't.. bring Goku back to life.. mm hmm. You said Master Roshi, right?"

Goku nods and stands up.

"Hey, you don't, by any chance, have a granola bar, or something, do ya?" I ask hopefully. The man thought about it, while searching his pockets, before turning to me. Grinning happily, he nods and hands me a granola bar.

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you so much!" I say, happily stuffing it in my back pocket.

"Hm. Well, I guess we should get going." Goku says, before looking down at me. I give him a pointed stare when I noticed there were no rivets to climb onto the head of the snake, and he was still standing there.

"Aren't you coming along, Melon?" Goku asked confused, tilting his head slightly. Sighing, I squeeze my temple for a moment.

"Yeah, Goku."

"Then why aren't you up here?" He asked more confusion laced in his tone. Sighing again, I drop my head a little further into my hand at his stupidity and in embarrassment at my inability to fly.

_'You have GOT to be kidding me. I forgot how naive Goku is..'_ I heard a chuckle, and tilted my head to see blue guy chuckling.

"Goku, I think that she doesn't know how to get up there."

"It's not that I don't know, its just I can't." I murmur indignantly.

"O-oh!" Goku said jumping down. Facing him, I notice that he was blushing a bit out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Melon. I didn't know that you couldn't fly.." Smiling, I pat him on the shoulder, causing him to look up into my eyes, instead of down at his feet.

"Well, not for long. I'm hoping to learn how to fly, among other things at King Kai's place, and besides, I didn't tell you I couldn't fly, so don't worry." I said winking at him. Goku's blush slightly increased, and he swallowed(I think?) before smiling too. Turning around, he knelt down causing me to stare at him confused.

"Uh.. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna give you a piggy back ride. Unless you would rather have me carry you.." He said teasingly, while twisting his head so he could see me. Blushing I quickly shake my head, and wave my arms.

"Ah! N-no need to carry me. I'll just get on your back." I said, causing him to chuckle.

_'God, that was kinda hot, for a chuckle.. AH! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?_!' Forcing my mind to go blank, I carefully got on his back, and put my hands on the back of his shirt lightly. After that, he stood up, and adjusted me onto his back.

"You ready?" He asked. Nodding, I mumbled out a yeah. With that, he smiled, and jumped up, which still managed to catch me off guard, causing me to grab his shoulders tightly, and duck my head. Then, he landed back on the snake's head. I made a move to get off, but his grip tightened on my thighs.

"Ah, ah. Not so fast." He said shaking his head. I was so glad at this moment that I was behind him, because I was blushing again. He turned around, and straightened.

"So, the trick is not to fall off the Snake, right?"

'_Oh no, he had better not be doing what I think he's gonna do..'_ I thought beginning to panic.

"Right. That would be bad." Tour guy said.

"Gokuu.." I said warningly, fear entering my voice unwillingly.

"That'll be a breeze!" Goku said way to excitedly, totally ignoring my pleading tone.

Goku then turned around, and jumped into the air, causing me to squeal in fear, and grab him tighter. All earlier nervousness was gone, as I tried to plot my ways of revenge on the happy-go-lucky guy. I looked down at the quickly passing clouds, and the twisting path under us.

"GOKU!" I yelled, digging my face deeper into his shirt, while still hanging onto the laughing man.

"What is it? Your not afraid of heights, are you?" He asked teasingly, with a small tint of concern.

"No, But Gosh dang-it, so help me if I fall!" I said leaving the threat hanging, causing another chuckle to come out of Goku.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked turning his head to look up at me, his eyes twinkling.

"We met today, Goku." I said dryly, even though I did already trust him.

"Alright. I promise not to drop you. Feel better?" He asked half seriously, half playfully.

"Yes. Thank you." I said sighing in relief. That helped ease part of my fear.

"No problem!" Goku said, turning his head away from me and back to the path, though I just KNEW he was smiling again.

It went silent after that. We were comfortable in the silence, but my boredom was increasing.

~A few hours later~

"Ah.. Achoo~!" Goku sneezed, causing me to wake from my inner musings, as he 'stood'. Wobbling a bit, he lowered himself onto the path. I quickly got off, while Goku doubled over, breathing hard.

"Woah! That took a lot out of me!" Goku said breathing hard. I looked down guiltily.

"Sorry Goku." I mumble. Goku stood up, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. Its not your fault. I'm just tired from flying that long." He said nonchalantly. Sighing, I only nod, cross my arms, and look out at the path.

"I guess we should go on foot from here." I stated. He nods, and we both took off jogging down the path.

~Time Skip~

_'I wonder how long this is going to take before we reach the end?' _I thought bitterly, sighing as I jogged around a slight curve in the path, Goku leading the way.

"Hey, are ya tired? 'Cuz if you are, we can rest awhile." Goku said, looking at me.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'm sort of used to running for long periods of time." I replied.

"Really? Did you run a lot at your home?" Goku asked, slowing slightly, so we could both run alongside each other. I let out a chuckle as a memory of my kick-boxing teacher appeared in my head. He made me run 3 miles just because I asked for a water break!

_'Oh, good times, good times.' _

"Its sort of required when your training. You understand, right Goku?" I asked, looking at Goku from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I guess so. But its so tiring!" He whined, remembering parts of his training that involved running.

"Yeah, that's true, but you get stronger as a result. That's always a plus, right?" I asked giggling. Goku glanced at me, nodded, then looked back at the path, still smiling. It was silent for a few moments, before a thought popped up into my mind.

"Oh, hey, Goku?"

Goku hmm-ed, letting me know he was listening.

"If I may ask, what exactly are you going to King Kai for?" I asked curiously.

"Eh, well, you see, in about a year's time, the Saiyans are going to arrive on earth, and try to destroy all human life. So, I'm going to train with King Kai so that I can become stronger, and protect earth." Goku explained, his face turning serious for a moment.

It was silent, before I spoke softly.

"So, the saiyans are coming to earth... to destroy it..?" I asked slowly. Goku nods.

"Well then, I guess you could use all the help you can get." Goku looks up at me quickly, his face showing his surprise. I realized then that I stopped, and Goku was a step ahead of me. I looked up to him, smiling sincerely.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to help you protect Earth! I will fight to my hardest and fullest potential, right until the very end. So get used to having me around!" I swore, standing tall, and proud. Goku stood there dazed, staring at me in shock, before smiling happily, and clapping me on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Melon. You'll be a big help."

"Yeah yeah, Come on you slow-poke! King Kai ain't gonna wait forever, ya know!" I yell, grinning over my shoulder, as I run past him down the path. He smirks, shakes his head, and runs after me, chuckling under his breath.

~Shorter time skip~

"You know, I never realized that Gohan was so strong! What he did against Radditz today was amazing!" Goku said aloud, causing me to look at him curiously.

"Gohan? What did he do? Isn't he only 4?" Goku nodded.

"Yup! He head-butted Radditz right in the chest! It was impressive for a 4-year old." I nod, thinking about what that must of looked like.

"Yeah, that is impressive for a kid. Must be a chip off the old block, ne?" I murmur thoughtfully, before giggling and elbowing Goku softly. Goku laughs quietly, before stopping in the path, staring ahead of us. I stop a few steps ahead, and turn around, confused.

"Hey, why did you stop? You tired already? Or are you mad cuz I called you old?" I teased slightly. Goku only shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No, but I get the feeling that were going nowhere." He said, staring intently at the winding path in front of us. Turning my head, I look at the path also.

" We DO have a long way to go, but it seems like its gonna take longer, especially with the same scenery passing by constantly." I claim quietly, poking my cheek and frowning thoughtfully. Suddenly, I hear Goku yell out happily, and I turn my head to see him straighten up, a big grin on his face.

"I know! I might not be able to fly, but I can still jump!" He says. Immediately, I frown, knowing that this wasn't a great idea.

"Goku, I don't thi-" I cut myself off with a squeak as Goku picks me up bridal style, and jumps. Freaking out, I wrap my arms around his neck instinctively, a small yelp escaping my lips.

"Yeaah~! Now this is more like it!" Goku yells happily, landing and quickly jumping again.

"Damnit Goku! Must you terrorize me so?" I ask mock-dramatically, as I look ahead of us. Goku merely chuckles, and ignores my comment, doing another jump.

"I should of done this from the start!" Goku states happy, and I just roll my eyes. Suddenly, we both realize immediately that there was no path under us, but rather to the side of us. Goku automatically yells out, freaking out, while I just widen my eyes, and curse.

"Oh- but then again, maybe this is a bad idea!"

"NO DUH GOKU!" I yell annoyed, before releasing one arm from his neck, and stretching out. As we fell, I quickly stretched a bit farther, and grabbed onto the side of the path, flinching when I realized that the spikes were really sharp. My arm that was around Goku's neck tightened, and I tried to keep a hold of him, but alas, he slipped through my fingers.

"GOKU!" I yelled worried. Suddenly, I felt something wet drip down my arm, and I glance up to see a small stream of red blood trailing down my hand slowly. Grunting, I ignore the pain, and look back down. Goku, still breathing hard, and yelping continuously, started flapping his arms as if they were wings. Suddenly, he got _very _close to the yellow clouds, and they immediately spread apart, revealing a dark vortex. Wispy, disfigured hands reached up to grab him, but he growled, and tried to hit them, only for his hand to go through them like smoke.

Growling as I realized I couldn't help, but was also loosing my grip, I lift my other hand, and clutch a spot that wasn't a spike. Hearing Goku grunt some more, I look down, and see him throw another arm out, dismembering three more smoky hands. Looking back up, I quickly swing my body to the side, and kick my leg up and over the spike. Once my leg was hooked, I lifted my body up and over onto the path. Panting, I look back over the edge in time to see Goku burst away from the clouds and up onto the path.

Goku was panting heavily, staring at the clouds in amazement and relief, and I was breathing heavily also. Goku, then fell back and sat on his butt, and I sat up, glaring at him, though he took no notice of me yet.

"Phew. That was too close for comfort.." In response, I growled quietly, and then I struck out my shoe-less foot, and hit him hard in the side.

"Gah!" Goku yelps, immediately covering his stomach. "Melon! What was that for!?" Goku asked, looking at me incredulously and in slight shock of my actions.

"THAT was for being a baka!" I yelled, glaring at him. Goku tilted his head.

"Baka? What's that?" He asked confused. Shaking my head, I huff, and straighten up, holding out my opposite- and not injured hand.

"I'll tell you later. But right now, we still have a long way to go. So lets get moving." I exclaim, sighing in defeat. Goku took my hand and I pulled him up, before letting go, and turning, still keeping my injured hand out of his sight.

"Ah, right. Lets go." Goku said, laughing sheepishly, before jogging lightly ahead of me. Immediately, I follow, only at a slightly slower pace. Quickly, I look at my hand, and see a small, clean- cut line along the base of my fingers. The cut was stinging a bit, and still bleeding, and I sighed dejectedly, wrapping my hand in my shirt, and fisting it. Looking ahead of me, I jog a bit faster.

"Goku." I say monotously. Goku immediately looked back at me.

"Never do that again." I say in the same tone. Goku immediately chuckles nervously, and nods.

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson." He responds. I nod slightly in response, and look ahead of us, mentally huffing. _'men.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_~dream~_

_I was standing in the middle of a field, large, rocky cliffs rose from the ground in random places, and the sky was dark with a nearly-full moon. I blinked in confusion, and spun around once, taking in my surroundings curiously. '_Where am I..? Am I dreaming..?' _I thought confused, before a soft crying noise caught my attention. Ears perked in interest, I followed the sound to a rock formation. _

_"Hello?" I asked cautiously. I heard some shuffling, and in front of me, a small black head popped up from behind the rock, eyes wide in fright._

_"W-w-who a-are y-you?" The boy whimpered frightened. He looked to be around 4 years old, with a weird yellow and green, japanese-styled outfit. Kneeling to seem less imposing, I look at him worriedly. _

_"My name is Melon. What's your name?" I asked gently. Even if this was a dream, I couldn't help but pity the poor soul._

_"G-g-gohan, ma'am." He said politely, wiping his eyes clear of tears._

_"Are you lost, Gohan? Where are your parents?" I questioned._

_"M-m-m-my father's d-dead." He said, more tears replacing his old ones. Realizing my mistake, I immediately rush forward, and hug him reassuringly._

_"Sshh, shh, I'm sorry for asking, its alright now.. Shh.." I whisper reassuringly, rubbing small circles in his back. Gohan's little hands clutched my shirt tightly, as if his life depended on it. Eventually, after calming him down, he sat back, and I rubbed his face clear of tears with my shirt._

_"T-thank you miss.." He mumbled, blushing slightly._

_"Its alright, and call me Melon, Gohan." I said, smiling sweetly. "Now can you tell me why your out here alone?" I question lightly._

_"A big green man took me, a-and said he was going to t-train me, but mama doesn't want me to train! But he said I have to s-su-survive out here for six m-m-months before he comes b-back." He explained stuttering again. "I-I don't want to t-train alone!" He said, hugging me again. Wrapping my arms around him assuringly, I sigh slightly._

_"Gohan.." I mumble, only for Gohan to lean back in an epiphany-like moment._

_"Ms. Melon! You can stay, Can't you!? You can stay with me, right!?" He asked excitedly and innocently. I only give him a sad look, before slowly shaking my head._

_"Gohan.. I'm sorry, but I can't. You see, I am going to train also.." Gohan looks down in sadness, letting out a small 'oh', which internally broke my heart. "But that doesn't mean I can't visit!" I said reassuringly. Gohan's head snapped up to me in renowned hope._

_"Tell me, Gohan, are you dreaming right now?" I ask with innocent curiousness. Gohan sat, and thought hard, then reluctantly nodded._

_"I-I think so.." I continued. "Well, Gohan, how about we make a deal? Every time your feeling lonely or scared, I'll come and see you, but ONLY if your asleep. Deal?" I ask smiling slightly. Gohan immediately nodded in happiness._

_"Oh, yes! yes! yes! Thank you so much Ms. Melon!" Gohan yelled happily, jumping up and down in excitement and glomping me, causing me to giggle. _

_"Alright, Gohan, I'll come visit whenever I can! Pinky promise!" I said holding out my pinky. He nodded, and slipped his smaller pinky into mine, and we both shook it in sync._

_~dream end~ _

I slowly retract from sleep-land, and awake in my slow, lazy way. '_When has my couch pillows ever been this warm? Did I fall off the couch?' _ My mind was hazy with sleep, so when I opened my eyes to be consulted by an array of orange and blue, my mind didn't know what to make of the situation. Yawning, I rub my eyes clear, and roll onto my back, moving into a sitting position. Blinking, I gaze at the stone path that stretched out beyond my feet in an emotionless manner. _'Wait, so I __**wasn't **__dreaming after all? I really __**am **__here!' _After stretching my arms a bit, I twist my body, so I could get a good look at my 'pillow', only to see Goku, still asleep. After my mind made the connection, a blush immediately appeared on my face. '_Thank god he isn't awake. That would be embarrassing'._ Willing the blush off, I stand up and stretch my customary stretch (A/N: The one where her heel is on the ground, and she lifts her toes and stretches to them).

'_Yesterday, Goku and I got tired, and decided to stop and rest, and we both ended up falling asleep, yet I don't remember falling asleep on Goku.. That was one weird dream I had though.. it seemed so real..' _Shaking my head, I decide that it was time to get a move on.

"Hey, wake up." I say, push Goku's shoulders with my foot. Goku rolled over, mumbling something I couldn't make out. Rolling my eyes at his childish nature, I kneel, and shake him with my un-injured hand, only harder. "Get up Goku!" I say louder. Grumbling again, I glare at him as he ignores me, and continues sleeping in obliviousness. "Pfft. Whatever Goku. I'm going to just leave you to catch up." I say in an irked tone. Stepping over him, I start jogging down the walkway. Looking down at my right hand, I notice that it was already mostly healed, only a scab was along the small cut. Relieved, I looked ahead, and stared at the path. As I was jogging, my mind was filled with unanswerable questions.

_'What am I going to do exactly? Once I get to King Kai's, I don't want to hinder Goku's training, yet I know that for me to survive in this world, I need at least some more training.. Damn, so I guess I should at least get as much training as I can when it doesn't interfere with Goku's. Afterwards, maybe I should try to leave early to help hold down the fort until Goku arrives. But.. what will happen if I change the storyline? Will someone who wasn't meant to die WILL die? Damn, what am I supposed to do exactly, anyways?' _An annoyed and slightly defeated sigh escapes my lips. '_Why the heck does this stuff always happen to me?'_ Shaking my head, I stop, and try regaining my breath. Once I could breathe normally again, I start jogging once more, but boredom got the better of me, and knowing I can't sing while I'm running, I go for the next best thing, and hum the tune for Angel with a Shotgun. Approaching a curve in the path, I suddenly hear something echoing off the wind. Stopping, I turn towards the way I came. Hearing it again, I recognize my name. Smiling in spite of myself, I shout back to the flying Goku.

"GOKU! OVER HERE!" I shout waving at the quickly approaching figure. Moving my foot backwards, I planned to turn and continue on, only for my foot to step on nothing. My smile was wiped off my face in an instant, as I looked back in horror. All that escaped my mouth was a surprised, and slightly shaken, "Huh?" before I was falling backwards towards the clouds.

"Melon!" I didn't pay attention to Goku's shout. Reacting on instinct, I reach out, and grab onto a scale. Yelping in pain, I squint one eye shut in pain, as I looked up at the sharp scale, which was now coated in my crimson blood. Quickly, I realized that the hand that was bleeding was the exact same one that I cut yesterday, only now, it hurt more, meaning I re-opened the wound, AND made a new cut. As the blood dripped down my arm, I felt my hand start to slip.

"Shit." I mumble, before screaming "GOKU!" as my hand lost its grip, and I started to fall. Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt the wind hit my face, but suddenly, my descent was stopped, as a warm hand wrapped around my wrist. My eyes stayed closed for a second, before they snapped open, and I looked up warily to see what grabbed my arm. I look up only to see Goku's worried eyes gazing into mine.

"Goku.." I whisper relieved, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Its okay, Melon, I got you." Goku said, pulling me up effortlessly. Once I was back on the path, I slowly stood on my shaky legs, before sinking to the ground in shock, my injured hand clutching my chest, above my heart.

"T-thanks." I breathe out, looking up at Goku with a small smile. Goku quickly knelt down with a smile on his face, before he suddenly frowned, concerned. Following his gaze, I notice my hand still dripping blood, and it was creating a sizable puddle on the ground.

"Your bleeding." Goku stated the obvious, which made me instinctively try to hide my wound, which I did by covering it up with my free hand.

"Its just a scratch." I stated, shakily standing up. A few more drops fall onto the pavement from movement, causing Goku to give me a disapproving look.

"No, its not 'just a scratch'" Goku said slightly irked, grabbing my arm, as I tried passing him.

"Goku, Its fine. Let's go." I whine, shrinking slightly in hopes of slipping from his grip, but to no avail.

"We are not going anywhere until you show me your hand. Now show me where your hurt." Goku demanded. Slightly taken aback, I realize it was no use, and look away while holding my hand out for him in embarrassment. Goku gently held my wrist, and uncurled my fingers, exposing a long, and slightly deep gash stretching from the bottom of my hand to the conjunction between my index and thumb. He tilted my hand a little bit, studying it, before he sighed quietly.

"Its not that bad.." I murmur childishly.

"It's not_ too_ bad, but it does need to be wrapped up." He said, which I knew to be true.

"Well, we don't exactly have spare rags or bandages lying around." He murmurs thoughtfully, looking around us. Nodding, I look around also, before being struck with an idea.

"True, but, what we _do_ have is this." I mention, tugging the edge of my shirt.

Goku's eyes immediately widened, and a blush started to form.

"W-what? No, we can't use your shirt! J-just give me a second, there's bound to be something else around here." Goku babbled embarrassedly, causing me to tilt my head in confusion. Suddenly, I realized why he was over-reacting, and let out a loud laugh, interrupting him from his rambling.

"Goku. Calm yourself.. I didn't mean I was gonna strip. I was thinking of tearing a piece of my shirt to wrap around it." I said logically, giggling in between some of my sentences. Goku's blush increased slightly, and he avoided eye-contact.

"O-oh, I knew that." Goku murmured. I giggled again.

"The only problem is-" Goku looked up into my eyes again " I lack the ability -currently to tear my shirt. So, can ya help me out?" I ask, smiling. Goku's blush disappeared, and he nodded, reaching out, and grabbing my shirt.

"Alright." He said, tearing a long strip from my tank top, so the front had a section missing. He grabbed my hand again, before I could protest, and wrapped up my hand, tying it in a knot. Stepping back, I lift up my hand, examining it quickly, before nodding my thanks.

"Thanks Goku. Lets keep going, we've still got a long road ahead of us." I say, walking forward.

"Try not to fall off this time." Goku replied, causing me to giggle.

"I'll try my best." I retort sarcastically, before breaking out into a jog.

~Time Skip~

I was sitting, staring at the road that we had traveled, contemplating on how long we had been traveling when suddenly, a hunger pain shot through my stomach, causing it growl some-what loudly. A small blush formed on my face, but I willed it off with a grunt as I rubbed my stomach. I reach into my pocket and pull out the granola bar that Mr. Tour Guide gave me, and took a bite. Chewing slowly, I re-wrap the bar, already planning on rationing it out.

_'Then again.. I don't know how long I need to ration it for..' _I frown slightly, hoping that we won't have to waste any more time. '_Lets see.. Its always bright on this path.. so I can only guess on how many Earth days we've been out here…' _I thought boredly. While Goku is resting- which I should be doing also, I'm attempting to answer some of my questions, and keep myself entertained.. '_I can last about 5 days before I start getting hunger pains..' _"So that means we've been on this path for about 5 days.." I think aloud, tilting my head at the thought. I let out a small groan and shake my head, dropping my head into my hands in defeat. '_When the hell are we gonna arrive at King Kai's place?' _ I thought irked. I close my eyes, and slowly exhale. Deciding to meditate, I sat straight, and sit criss-cross-applesauce style. Meditating always helped me clear my mind. I started by calming my torrent of thoughts, and took a slow, deep breath.

_~Flashback~_

_"Sensei, what are we doing here?" I question curiously, looking around the field in fascination. We just hiked through a bunch of giant pine trees, and into a small meadow. To my right was a small river, or a big stream, which cascaded down a small waterfall and into a huge pond filled with tiny minnows and craw fish. The water was pure and clear, while the trees that curled around the pond gave one a feeling of security. I looked up at my current Sensei, who was sitting on a big rock that dropped into the water. He was a man who was aging, his beard looking very raggedy looking, while his hair was long and in desperate need of a cut. His hair and beard were a dark brown, but you could easily pick out the grey tones in it. He looked over at me, blue eyes reflecting the sun, and smiled, motioning me over. I maneuvered my way across the small rocks, until I was standing on another big rock next to his. _

_"I am going to teach you how to find you inner ki." He said, his low voice rumbling out, making me suppress a giggle. _

_"Inner ki?" I asked incredulously, my voice filled with humor. _

_"Yes." He said, bobbing his head," Your inner ki. Now, you remember what a ki is, right?" He tested, causing me to slightly roll my eyes._

_"Yes, sensei, I remember what ki is. Ki is the life force in your body and every living thing. Including plants, animals, and even the earth." I said. _

_"Correct. And what is the most important step in accessing your ki?" I stayed quiet, not knowing the answer, to which he sighed, before lifting a finger in the air knowingly._

_"It's simple. You exercise you ki until your mind and body become one. All true strength is from your ki, rather than muscle, so its in your best interest to learn how to control your ki now, rather than later." He stated. Cocking my head to the side, I gaze at him curiously._

_"Sensei.. How do I access ki?" I asked. _

_"Simple. You meditate." I looked at him, dead-panning._

_"Meditating? It's that simple?" I ask incredulously. Suddenly, a rolled up magazine whacked me in the side of the head. "Gah!" I squeak in shock, looking at him in shock._

_"No, its not that simple." He opened his eyes, and gazed at me, lecturing me. "You don't think that your enemy will simply allow you to meditate in the middle of a fight, do you?" I humbly shook my head. "No! of course not! So, you simply practice, and practice, until you get so used to accessing your ki, it comes as naturally as blinking." There was a slight pause as I processed this. "We are here today, so you can find your inner ki, and bring it forth."_

_"Like physically bring it out?!" I asked excitedly, only for the blasted magazine to hit me again. I groan and rub my head_ _slightly._

_"No, not physically. But I want you to get a feel of your inner power." Nodding seriously, I sit down on the rock, Indian style, and sit up straight. _

_"Okay, now take a deep breathe, and close your eyes.. inhale.. exhale.. don't think about anything.. just let your mind go blank.. inhale.. exhale.. Imagine your standing in the dark.. your looking for a light.. look for a blue flame that lights up the darkness. Breathe.. walk closer to that light.. feel its warm and welcoming embrace.. like two old friends meeting up at a train station." I snorted slightly, but quickly got shushed." Focus.. breathe. focus on that flame. Imagine your holding it.. its not burning you. Imagine that blue flame's warmth spread through your veins, filling you up.. breathe.. now, as it fills you up, imagine the small flame is getting bigger as it spreads through you.." _

_~Flashback end~_

I followed his instructions calmly, taking in deep breaths and focusing on that blue flame. _'That flame strangely looks bigger..' _I ignore it, and continue focusing on the blue flame, twirling it around in my hands, smiling fondly. I suddenly get an urge to look up, only to immediatly spot a pair of giant, strangely familiar red eyes. Those deadly eyes pierced through the darkness, staring at me. Gasping, my eyes immediatly pop open in shock.

I was breathing heavily, in complete confusion and shock at what I just witnessed. '_What the hell was with those eyes.. they looked so familiar. And why did they appear near my ki?!' _I couldn't ponder the strange phenomenon more since Goku suddenly sat up in alarm, looking around tense.

"Goku, what's wrong?" I ask, my voice jumpy, since I didn't expect his sudden movement. He searches the skies for a moment, before turning to look at me, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I swore I felt a power level near by.." He said, causing a shiver to crawl up my spine. Looking around also, I search, only for my eyes to catch nothing suspicious. Staring at the path behind us in confusion, I frown. Goku then stood up swiftly, lunging from side to side in a stretch, before standing straight, smiling like nothing happened.

"Well, I guess we should continue running then." He claimed.

"What about that power level?" I ask worriedly, and confused. Goku just grinned and waved the question off.

"Don't worry, it was probably nothing. So let's go, we have a Trainer to meet!" Sighing, but nodding in agreement, I stand also, patting my knees before grinning lopsidedly at him.

"Sure. Lets go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to eat!" I said happily. A chuckle escaped my lips as a quiet rumble escaped from Goku's stomach at my statement. Rolling my eyes, I start jogging, Goku easily keeping pace, and surpassing me.

**A/N: Okay, so I dunno if I want to upload these if no-ones interested.. Please, Someone review! T-T it'll inspire me to upload more chaaaapteeeers~ and let me know that people wanna actually READ my work. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait. I just couldn't find a way to word certain lines in this chapter. It feels shorter, but that might be me, haha. If anything sounds funny, or is gramatically incorrect, feel free to spam me! I'll fix it right up!**

**I do not own Dragon ball z, nor do I own boulevard of broken dreams. P****sh, i'm not THAT talented..**

Chapter 4

We've been running for a few more days now, and I can't tell you how much I can't **wait** to reach King Kai's place. Goku is still running, but I can hear his breathing from back here, though I'm not much different. Goku's stomach growled again, and I knew by the frown on his face that he was starving. Slowing, I murmur a breathless; "Stop", and double over, breathing heavily. Goku slowly stopped, and turned to face me, a curious look on his face, though his body was slightly doubled over.

"What is it?" Goku asked breathlessly. I ignore him and dig in my pockets, pulling out my granola bar. I rip off a small piece, and offer it to Goku, a small smile on my face.

"Here. I know your hungry. And -hah. I know it won't do much. But.. Maybe it will help?" I ask breathlessly. Goku frowns slightly.

"But. What about you?" Goku asks, guilt in his voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'm rationing it out, so I'll be fine." I say happily, walking up to him, and putting it in his hand. In response, Goku immediately smiles widely.

"Thanks so much Melon!" Goku shouts happily, quickly popping the portion into his mouth. I only nod, grinning in amusement at his behavior.

"Yeah, no problem. As long as you don't have to eat more clouds." I mutter teasingly, walking ahead.

"Hey, those clouds actually tasted pretty good!" Goku shouted indignantly, walking to catch up.

"Goku.. Clouds are made of water.." I say, staring at him blankly. He only shrugged, and claimed that they still tasted good.

"Whatever you say Goku. Whatever you say." I roll my eyes in amusement, and continue walking.

~Time skip~

"Doesn't this road ever end?!" I shout annoyed, while Goku grunts in agreement.

"I know! We've got to be.. getting closer.. to King Kai's by now!" Goku said breathlessly. Simultaneously, we both notice an object ahead of us.

"What's that?" I ask, tilting my head, but still running. As we get closer, I realize it's a road sweeper, which made my eyes widen.

"It's a car! Hold on, I'll be right back." Goku says, jogging up so that he was neck and neck with the window. I kept running, but since there was barely anymore room on the path, I decided to stay behind the vehicle- though that didn't stop me from listening in.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Goku asked the driver, whom I couldn't see.

"What does it look like I'm doin? I'm sweepin' snake way. King Yamma asked me to do it cuz he likes to keep this thing clean." A Boston accent was heard, and I roll my eyes.

_'Figures King Yamma would want to clean a million miles of nothing-ness'_

"Hm? No kidding? I'm on my way to King Kai's place." Goku said nonchalantly.

"WHAT? Your running all the way to King Kai's place?" The man asked shocked.

"Well, me and Melon back there." Goku said, shoving a thumb back in my direction. The blue-skinned man stuck his head out the window, and I quickly waved, and he waved back before sitting back inside.

"Well for your guy's sake, I hope you brought whit 'cha another pair of shoes." Goku tilted his head curiously.

"Why? Is it a long way from here?" Goku asked a bit quieter.

"Now from that old bin, is what 'chu consider a long way. But from here I would consider you about a quarter of the way there."

"WHAT!?" I shout, tripping over my feet, but catching myself before I fell, while Goku replies;

"We're only about a quarter of the way there?! Boy it really is far away.." Goku mutters sadly, looking down at the ground. Goku slows down, and plops on the ground, and I stop right behind him, kneeling the instant my legs weren't in motion. We both were breathing heavily, and the vehicle in front of us stopped.

"Hey? Do ya think your gonna make it?!" The man asked, poking his head out of the window.

"Sure.. we've just got to -hah, rest a bit." I said, breathing heavily.

"Right." The guy mutters retreating into the cab and starting the engine. Not even a second rolls by, when he pops his head back out.

"Hey, if you want me to, I could give you a ride half the way there.. Come on, hop on the back." The man offers, to my relief.

"Really? Alright! ha-ha-ha!" Goku says, standing up and running towards the car- his energy suddenly renewed.

"Thanks!" I shout, standing, and quickly climbing onto the trunk next to Goku.

"Lets go!" Goku shouts as soon as we were on.

"Okay, hang on!" The man says, retreating once more to his cab, an amused smile on his face.

"Ah, feels good to get off your feet finally, ne Goku?" I ask relieved, looking to my right at Goku.

"Yeah! Hey, I'm going to take this chance and take a nap, okay?" Goku says, laying back and yawning.

"Yeah, I'll try to sleep a bit too." I say, thinking back to that kid in my dream. Laying back, I have one hand keeping a tight hold on a metal bar, and the other under my head to cushion it slightly. Closing my eyes, I let out a deep breathe, and fall into the world of dreams.

_~Dream~_

_I 'awoke' in a cave, and outside, I could see a giant field filled with unfamiliar dark grass. _'Where am I? This isn't where I was last time..' _I thought confused. Turning, I look at the back of the cave, and see a bundle curled up by the wall. Walking over, I kneel down, examining the object covered in the blanket. _'Well, it's living, because it's breathing..' _I thought, before suddenly, I heard a whimper, and a whispered name. No, not name. A title. _

_"Daddy.. Daddy, don't go.." The child-like voice cried silently, making me frown in sadness and sympathy. Softly, I pull back the covers to reveal the childish face that visited me the last time I was here. _

_"Gohan.. Gohan, it's alright, I'm here.." I murmur comfortingly, softly stroking his cheek tenderly- in hopes that it would ease him from his nightmares. The still-sleeping boy groaned a bit, before he opened his eyes slowly. Obviously not expecting to see me, he leaped back, and turned to run away. Before he could reach the entrance, I quickly reached out, and shouted; _

_"Gohan, wait! It's me, Melon!" He froze mid step. Then, slowly, he turned around to me, eyes wide. When he confirmed that I was me (which took about a second), his eyes filled with tears, and he jumped at me, landing in my open arms._

_"MELON!" Gohan screamed happily, causing me to laugh slightly and hug him tightly in return._

_"YOU CAME BACK! YOU CAME BACK!" He yelled happily._

_"Yes, of course I came back, Gohan. I promised, didn't I?" I asked, winking at his smiling face. _

_"I missed you so much!" He said, sniffling._

_"I missed you too, Gohan. I'm so glad I got to see you again." I said, wiping away his tears with his shirt._

_"How's it going? Have you learned anything new?" I asked, sitting down Indian-style. Gohan immediately climbed into my lap, and sat facing me._

_"Y-yes. I learned how to climb rocks without falling, a-and how to cook fish!" Gohan yelled happily, his smile grew with childish pride. Smiling widely, I pat his head in affection._

_"You did that, all by yourself? You are such a smart boy, did you know that?" I praised, smiling a bit more when he glowed in pride. _

_"Th-Thank you Ms. Melon.." Gohan murmured bashfully, looking down and fiddling with the edge of my shirt. Smiling, I tilt my head a bit, and poke his cheek._

_"MS. Melon? What happened to calling me Melon? You make me sound like a cranky teacher." I stated, causing us both to laugh._

_"My mommy said that I need to be respectsful to adults.." Gohan admitted, slightly pausing at saying 'respectful'._

_"Well, you don't have to be 'respectful' when your with me, okay? You can just call me Melon, no Ms. needed!" I say poking him in the stomach, causing him to giggle._

_"Alright Ms. Melon. I-I mean-"He started stuttering, realizing that the Ms. was still in the sentence, causing me to laugh lightly. Grinning, I ruffle up his hair, causing him to slightly freak out, and try to straighten it._

_"Well, if you want, you can keep calling me Ms. Melon, but only until your 5. Deal?" I ask, holding out my pinky._

_"Deal!" Gohan said, linking his pinky with mine. I giggle lightly, before poking his stomach again, causing him to laugh with me. Suddenly, I notice something missing._

_"Gohan.." I state, turning slightly serious._

_"Yes Ms. Melon?" He asked cutely, causing me to inwardly giggle._

_"Where's your tail?" I asked, a small frown on my face._

_"Oh.." He expression turned into a confused one, and he started scratching his head nervously._

_"I-I don't know, actually. I think I lost it.." Seeing his down-trodden mood, I quickly give him a light hug, before pulling back._

_"Don't worry! It'll come back eventually! Besides, I think you look cute either way." I said, winking at the now blushing boy. Laughing at his reaction, I gather him up in my arms, and stand up._

_"Hey, Gohan. Is this where you live?" I ask, looking around the cave curiously. Gohan immediately shook his head._

_"Not really. I live all over the place, but I like coming back to this cave." He said, causing me to nod._

_"I like this place too." I set him down, then straighten, clapping my hands suddenly._

_"You should make this your base of operations!" I say loudly, causing the boy to jump._

_"Base of operations?" Gohan asked confused._

_"Yeah! Like the place where you hide all your stuff, and where you can go if your running from the bad guys!" I exclaim happily, kneeling down. Gohan looked slightly doubtful._

_"I-I don't know.." _

_"Come on, it'll be fun! Its always nice to have a home, or a safe place, ya know." I said seriously, yet still lightheartedly. Gohan stared at the floor for a minute, before nodding, a determined look crossing his face. I open my mouth to comment more, when suddenly I felt my heart skip a beat. The sound seemed to reverberate against the cave walls, but looking at Gohan, I realized that he didn't hear or feel it. It took me a moment to wonder what that was about, when it struck me. _

'Does this mean I'm going to wake up? Ah, crap.' _I think, standing up._

_"Gohan, I have to leave… I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." I said apologetically. Gohan immediately reacted, clutching onto my leg, and crying slightly._

_"No! Don't leave yet! I have so much to tell you!" Gohan yelled determinedly, a frown marring his face._

_"Hey, cheer up! It's not like I'm going to be gone forever. I'll be back soon, I promise." I said patting his head affectionately. _

_"O-okay.." Gohan mumbled, sniffling. Giving him a quick kiss on his head, I step back and wave, as darkness consumed the room, and eventually Gohan too. Then I was left in the pitch dark._

_~dream end~_

A large bump woke me up from my slumber, and I immediately jump up, ready to attack anything in my blurry vision. After a second, and a couple of blinking, I realized that I was on the road cleaner still. Sighing, I went to lie down again, but froze when I realized my comrade was missing. I quickly look down the path, but didn't see him, which only caused my panic to rise.

"Goku!?" I shout worriedly, before hearing a soft 'ouch' to my right. Quickly, I rush over to his side, only to see Goku falling down into the yellow abyss below me.

"Oh shit- GOKU!" I yell, completely worried for his health. The vehicle stopped, and the boston-sounding driver stuck his head out the window, a concerned look marring his features.

"Hey, are ya' alright?"

"Goku just fell into the clouds!" I shout, gesturing wildly to the clouds in front of me, a horrified expression on my face. Looking up, I notice the demon had a sad look on his face, before a sigh escaped his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but he ain't coming back up here any time soon… I can still drive you half way if ya like?" He asked politely. I stare at the clouds, thinking about Goku and his health, before letting out a stress-filled sigh. I nod, turning my body so I can sit up.

"Thanks. I appreciate it.." I exclaimed softly, staring at the clouds sadly as he started up the car again and drove onwards. _'Oh Goku… I hope your alright, and can catch up in time..'_ I thought worriedly, before leaning back and wiping my eyes, catching the slight mist there.

_'Oh great, don't cry now. Not with that Boston demon up there! Besides, Goku isn't dead! He survives his fall, remember? He'll catch up in.. a month? Oh, how long was it? Ugh, whatever. He'll come back soon, that's all that matters.' _ I thought, smiling softly when the pressure on my throat had left, and my eyes felt drier. A soft sigh escapes my lips, and I put my arm behind my neck, gazing up at the never-changing sky. _'At least I got a good head start. Hey, if I'm lucky, I might be able to catch up to Krillin or Gohan's power level before Goku gets here!' _I thought slightly perking up at the idea. A sly grin appears on my face as I lean back and close my eyes, daydreaming of how cool it will be to finally fly. I open my mouth, and sing- listening to my voice echo among the clouds as the demon continues driving.

"I walk a lonely road..

The only one that I have ever known..

Don't know where it goes..

But its only me, and I walk alone.."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So.. Tired.." A soft, breathy voice whines. If one looks closely unto the path that suddenly turned vertical, you could see a thin, feminine figure slowly climbing towards the top.

"And.. hungry.." Melon continues softly, frowning when her stomach growls in agreement.

"No. I can't think about that right now." I tell myself firmly, reaching up to grab another spike. "I'm almost to King Kai's. I can feel it."

_'But then why do I feel like something else is going to happen as well?' _The worrisome thought returned again, and I nearly groaned in frustration. _'Ever since I passed Ms. Snake's house -undetected, thankfully, that stupid feeling hasn't left me. Why is it? My intuition hasn't led me astray before, but what could be out here that would do me harm?' _ I sigh aloud, knowing that I wasn't going to get my answer anytime soon.

_'Oh is that the top?' _My eyes slightly widen, and I slowly increase my climbing.

After a few more pulls and grunts, I pull myself on top of the path, and pause to regain my breath.

"Oh, thank god I made it. Phew." I carefully maneuver myself so I was straddling the path, before I look down at the slightly horizontal fall before me. "Oh, wow. I'm pretty high up here.." I say, gulping down my weariness. I let my gaze follow the path before tilting my head in confusion as the path suddenly disappears.

"Where did..? Wait, what is that…." I say, frowning and leaning forward to look at the disappearing path. Suddenly, a loud gasp escapes my throat.

"IS THAT A TAIL?!" I screech excitedly, unconsciously leaning forward some more- which in hindsight wasn't a smart idea. I suddenly feel my balance shift, and I fall forward. Instinctively, I yelp and try to find a good hold on the well-rounded cement, only for me to slip.

"Oh- SHIT!" I yell, as gravity takes a hold on my body and sends me rolling- painfully, down the pathway. I grunt, and curse as I roll onwards, and in desperation, I straighten my body out, trying to grab _anything _to either slow down my rolling, or stop me completely. Luckily, my improved plan worked, and I slowed myself down to a stop- a few feet from falling to my untimely doom. Breathing heavily was the only thing I could do at the time, and I waited patiently for the world to stop spinning. When that stopped, I slowly sat up in a kneeling position, before attempting to stand completely. Unfortunately, that wasn't the smartest course of action, as doing so made me dizzy again. I fell backwards and landed right on my tailbone, which had already been sensitive for awhile.

"OW! Fruk-ing damnit!" I shout in pain, moving my hand back to rub my sore toosh. Right as my hand neared though, a sudden shooting pain erupted from above my butt, and along my spine. Instinctually, I tensed, and straightened, arching my back at the sudden pain. I grit my teeth, and squint my eyes closed, trying desperately not to scream.

_'W-why is it…. fuck, it HURTS..' _I inwardly shout, and the pain increased even more. A pained screech erupts from my mouth, as I feel the flesh above my butt rip. The pain warped my mind into a jumbled mess of incoherence, and eventually, I officially blacked out, the pain being too much for me to handle.

_~Dream~_

_The world was still black, and my pain had dulled into a throb, yet I refused to move from my face down position, fearing that the slightest move will bring back the pain. As I laid there, I didn't think about anything. My mind was completely blank and empty, but it did register my surroundings. There was a small wind caressing my back, and I could hear the grass swishing. _'Wait… Wasn't I on a stone pathway? Why am I surrounded by grass?'_ I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing that met my vision was wild and long, dark green grass, and a sunset that had more darkness that light. I furrowed my brows in confusion, but didn't move my body. _'Am I near Gohan?' _were my next thoughts. Thinking of my little friend, I opened my mouth and let out a feeble and scratchy "Help.." before a small cough followed through. _'Ow, my throat hurts too.. Why does it hurt if I am only dreaming though?' _I immediately shook off the thought as I heard a 'whooshing' sound in the distance, quickly coming my way. _'Its coming from behind me.. Is that Gohan? He DID say he could fly..' _I thought, twitching my fingers subconsciously. I didn't have to wait for long, before a pair of feet heavily thudded on the ground. _'That's too heavy to be Gohan..' _I thought worriedly, before a deep, commanding voice cut me off from my thoughts._

_"Who are you, and why are you here?" The voice commanded, sending a small bout of shivers down my spine. In any other situation, I wouldn't be afraid, but since I'm paralyzed, I can't defend myself, and I'm worried. A small, pathetic whimper was my only response, and the stranger only growled silently._

_"Do not think that I won't hurt you just because your female. Answer my question or face the consequences." The voice said again. _'Maybe I can move my legs and stand up?' _I thought, twitching the muscles in my legs, only for them to freeze in pain. I grunt as my pants restricted the movement of my legs. Suddenly remembering my stranger, I slowly move my head to the other side, and look at his feet. He was wearing dark purple training pants, and weird brown shoes that looked like it was made from bamboo. I licked my lips, and slowly opened my mouth to reply._

_"Hurt…" I mumble, unconsciously twitching my lower back muscles. I quickly squeeze my eyes shut, and held my breathe, before letting it out shakily a second later, when the pain once again dulled. I heard another growl, only this one was louder than his last, and I look back at his feet._

_"That doesn't answer my question, **girl**, who are you?" _

_"M-melon." I murmur. I hear a huff, and him mumble something about the weirdness of my name- which causes me to scowl and growl quietly. _'Since when can I growl like that?' _The thought was quickly disregarded when he asked me another question._

_"Why are you here?" My scowl melted into a confused frown._

_"That.. should be my.. question." I say rebelliously, slowly rising up on my forearms, biting my cheek at the pain._

_"What do you mean?" He said cautiously. I ignored him and slowly rose and sat on my knees, which left me breathless for a moment. The pain so far had originated above my tailbone, and I felt like something furry was stuck inside one of my pant legs. I frowned and slowly stretched out my leg a bit, looking at it in curiosity. I was about to reach and roll up my pant leg, when the stranger demanded my attention._

_"Don't try my patience. What do you mean?" He demanded gruffly. I blink, and look up at him swiftly, jumping in shock as I took in his appearance. The stranger was wearing a white turban hat, and a purple tank top-style top, and he had a white cape over his shoulders and draping down his back. But that's not what froze me up. What made me freeze was that his skin was **green. **I blinked and stared at him, my mouth opening and closing for a minute, before I coughed lightly into my hand._

_"Your green." I point out in disbelief. The man blinked before growling lowly and taking a threatening step towards me. I lean back a bit, but don't move any farther._

_"Yes. Now answer **my question."** He growled out, his voice promising a painful future should I not answer._

_"Erm, right, heh heh. Uh.. what was the question again?" I ask sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head in a very Goku-like way. The man sighs before crossing his arms, glaring at me in annoyance._

_"I asked why you were here, then you said 'that should be my question.' I want to know what you meant by that." He said, as if talking to a child. I blink, before nodding, remembering my question._

_"Right! Well, I just wanted to know why you were in my dream." The man paused, before tilting his head at me confused._

_"Dream?" I nod happily._

_"Yeah. Your in my dream." The man huffs exasperated._

_"Woman, you are not dreaming." I stare at him, before giggling and shaking my head._

_"Naah, I'm pretty sure I am." The man scowls once again, before biting out forcefully._

_"Trust me. You are NOT dreaming." I frown, and was about to bite back a remark, before I hear a small voice yell. _

_"Piccolo!" My eyes immediately go to that direction, and a small smile appears on my face. I notice the man also looking back, but I'm pretty sure his face has annoyance all over it. I giggle slightly, before raising my hands to my mouth and taking a deep breath._

_"GOHAN! OVER HERE!" I shout, causing the man to jump the tiniest bit. The man, Piccolo, turns towards me and growls, his face looking to be a mix between threatening and cautious._

_"How do you know the runt?" I stare at him for a minute, pondering about telling him the truth or not, before deciding the truth would be best._

_"He visits me whenever I'm dreaming." I state nonchalantly, looking back at the small hill. Gohan quickly jumps over the hill, and when he sees us, he charges. I blink as I watch him disappear, and reappear next to Piccolo. "MISS MELON!" He yells, quickly leaping into my arms, causing me to involuntarily hiss. He gasps, and backs off._

_"Miss Melon, are you hurt? What happened?! Who hurt you!?" He says, barely giving me time to address his questions. I roll my eyes and plop my hand onto his shoulder. "Gohan." I say, causing him to stop mid-question. "Yes I did get hurt, but I'm fine. I just tripped and fell, nothing to worry about." I say, watching as he took in the information. He opened his mouth but I cut him off from anymore questions he might have had._

_"So Gohan, how have you been since my last visit? Have you gotten stronger?" I asked, smiling. He opened his mouth again, a smile on his face, when Piccolo decided to intervene._

_"Why do you want to know?" I blink in confusion, and tilted my upper body so I could look around Gohan. _

_"General curiosity?" I suggest innocently, frowning at Piccolo interrupting our reunion. Piccolo scowled, before directing his gaze towards Gohan._

_"Gohan, get away from her. Were leaving." With that said, he halfway turned around, before I shout at him angrily._

_"Hey! Who are you to boss Gohan around? Just let him hang out with me for a minute and let us catch up!" I say, glaring at Piccolo. He turns his head and stares at me, his face emotionless._

_"And why should I listen to a wounded, human girl?" He says condescendingly. I couldn't think of a good reason to why he should listen to me, so I huff._

_"Well.. maybe cause he might of missed having a human to talk to?" I prompt, tilting my head slightly. Piccolo watched me for a moment, before he turned his back to us._

_"I'll give you two one minute to 'catch up' but I'm going to stay nearby. I don't want the runt telling you too much." I blink at him, shocked at him allowing us to talk, before a huge smile broke out on my face._

_"Thank you!" _

_"Thank you Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan says happily, before turning to me. In his excitement, he bounced up and down for a few seconds, and I laughed at his happiness. I pat the grass in front of me, and he immediately sat down. "So Gohan, why don't you tell me you've been?" I ask curiously. Gohan immediately began divulging into his story about how he survived the last few weeks, about how he got stranded on an island, then made a boat all by himself, before he got shipwrecked on another island. I listened, amused as he felt the need to put in a lot of hand motions to tell his story, while also impressed that he was smart enough to strategize during those trying times. After awhile, I started subtly pulling my leg closer, and I started to roll up my pant leg, while Gohan was still enthralled in his own story. I pulled it up to my mid calf, when the mysterious object was revealed, and I froze in shock. There, in all its glory, was the end of a brown tail. I stared at it, eyes wide, when suddenly, Gohan made a noise of amazement._

_"Woah! Ms. Melon, You have a tail too?" Gohan asked amazed. I blinked at Gohan, and looked up at him._

_"I-I guess so..? I didn't realize I even HAD one.." I murmured, looking back at the tail. I saw it twitch, and realized that I was the one who made it move. I had a tail attached to me. _'This is so freaking weird..' _Suddenly, my whole world flipped, as my leg was suddenly lifted into the air, and I was halfway hanging upside down._

_"N-nani?!" I yelp, before another voice spoke over my own._

_"You're a saiyan? What are you doing on earth so early? Don't lie, for I'll know if you do." Piccolo threatened, his hand tightening around my calf, causing me to yelp again._

_"Hey hey hey! Calm down! I didn't realize I had a freaking tail until just now! I probably got it when I fell on snake way.. And like I said before, this is just a dream!" I shout, rambling as I tried to hold my shirt down. When I looked at Piccolo's face, I could read the doubt and confusion on it._

_"And like I told YOU before. Your not dreaming. This is all real, though your body isn't completely here.. Where were you when you 'fell asleep'?" Piccolo questioned in his oh-so-serious voice._

_"Let me down, all this blood flowing to my head isn't healthy." I bite out. He then dropped me on my head, and I growled lowly, before sitting up, patting Gohan's shoulder to let him know I was fine._

_"Smartass. When I 'passed out', I was at the end of snake way." I say factually._

_"And where is that?"_

_"Uhm.. It's somewhere in the afterworld, or something. I don't really remember.." I say confused, scratching the side of my head. Piccolo's eyes widened again._

_"You mean your dead?" Piccolo said, highly confused. I quickly shake my head._

_"No, I'm not dead."_

_"But I thought you sa-"_

_"No. Even though I am in the land of the dead, I didn't get there through death."_

_"Then how'd you get there?" Piccolo questioned, confused and a bit irked._

_"Ah. That's a story for another time. I think my time here is about up.." I mumble, noticing how everything around me was beating to my own heartbeat._

_"Wait, but were not done yet!" Piccolo shouted. I ignored him and gave Gohan a one-sided hug, and a kiss on his forehead. _

_"Sorry, there's nothing I can do about that. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, Gohan." I say ruffling his hair and awkwardly standing up. "Piccolo. It's been... interesting. Don't worry, I mean no harm towards Gohan, or you. Unless, you hurt Gohan that is." I wink playfully in Piccolo's direction, before waving happily at them both._

_"Bye!" I say, before blackness covers my vision again._

_~End 'dream'~_

My eyes instantly opened up and I gasp, trying to sit up, but I lacked the ability to do so. _'What… is with.. this.. gravity!?' _I think amazed, as I try to move my limbs. _'Ugh.. my arms feel like they're filled with lead.. did I turn into Wolverine or something?' _I think sarcastically, grunting as I tried to raise myself onto my forearms. Once I succesfully sat upon the,,I blink, and try to look around on my wobbly arms, before suddenly, I collapse back onto the bed. I breathe heavily for a moment, and frown, looking around again. I realize I was lying on a cream-colored bed, with a white, dome-shaped roof looming over me. "Where.. Where am I?" I question aloud, curious despite myself. I suddenly hear a door creaking, and slowly turn my head towards the sound.

"Ah, my dear, it seems your finally awake."

My eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way.."

**A/N: Omigosh! I'm late! I'm sorry everyone! I was planning on posting this on the weekend, but I got distracted by sly cooper, and then I remembered I had to post this. Raagh, I'm sorry! I don't know how long it will take for me to write the next chapter, but I'll try to finish it soon! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, it literally made my day!**

**~Jewlz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a _long-a** _time. I was actually pretty busy, going on a vacation in the boonies, then immediately starting school and dealing with that whole mess. I really didn't mean to forget about this story! I actually felt pretty bad about that, so I tried to write a whole bunch in this chapter! (_Apology over_) Oh, and thanks to every one who favorited, followed, reviewed, or even PM'd my story, it always makes meh so happy to know that people enjoy this! And do not fear, I have every intention to finish this story! I'll stop rambling now, and let you read this new chapter. Ja ne~**

Chapter 6

I couldn't believe my eyes. There, right in front of me, was THE King Kai, the first trainer of Goku, and now maybe me too! _'Oh my gosh, this is so cool!' _I inwardly squeal before I noticed that King Kai said something.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask embarrased

"Ah, its fine, I was just wondering how you were feeling."

"Oh, haha. Sorry, I guess I was a little star-struck when I recognized you." I say blushing slightly, much to his amusement.

"Well, I'm flattered that you recognize me! I didn't realize I was THAT popular!" He said laughing good-heartedly, causing me to giggle too.

"Ah, well~ you know~" I said unsure what to say. King Kai, realizing my problem, cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back again.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this house visit has a purpose behind it, am I right?"

"Yes sir, it does.. I-" I got cut off by a loud growling coming from my stomach, which makes me immediately blush and cover it embarrassedly. King Kai blinks, before laughing loudly at my body's reaction.

"Well, I'm sure that this business of yours can wait until after you eat something. I'm sure you've been without food for quite some time now, haven't you?"

"Yes sir, Since the day I started out on snake way." King Kai nods, but blinks suddenly when he notices something missing above my head.

"Wait, you lasted that whole journey without food, _**and your still living?**_" King Kai said disbelivingly. I sheepishly nod, and avert his disapproving gaze.

"W-well, it wasn't like there was grass or fruit trees growing along the way.." I mumble quietly. King Kai frowns, and hums, before turning and strutting to the door.

"Well, what type of host would I be if I denied my guest her food?" He opens the door, but stops and turns his head to me.

"By the way, whats your name? You already know mine."

"O-Oh! How rude, my name is Melon Suji!" King Kai smiles before nodding and walking out.

"Well, welcome to my home Melon Suji." He drifts off as he walks away and the door shuts. I stare at the door for a minute before sighing, and forcing my head to look at the light blue ceiling again.

_'I made it.' _A relieved sigh escapes my slightly chapped lips as I close my eyes in relief. _'Now, how should I plead my case, is the next question. Should I just be blunt and say that I need to be trained in order to survive and save the world? Nah, that might confuse him.. hn. Maybe I should just butter him up a bit, then sweetly ask if I could stay?' _a stray thought of that situation ran through my mind causing me to cringe and shake my head weakly. _'Definitely not. Wait, maybe I could tell him I came from another dimension, and I have little-to-no means of protecting myself? Well, that seems decent enough, I guess. Probably shouldn't tell him that he's part of a tv show though. I bet he'd think I'd be crazy and kick me back onto Snake Way!' _A giggle escaped me at the thought, before I sighed, and opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling.

_'Well, he knows a bit about dimensions, right? So he probably won't think I'm __**completely **__crazy.. He actually might be able to help me get back home now that I think about it.. That would be amazingly simple! Hmm, well, lets just take this one step at a time. Don't get too ahead of yourself. So, during dinner, I explain to him that I need help with martial arts, and the reason why is because I've come from another dimension where everyone has low power levels. Yeah, that seems pretty reasonable, I guess.' _I grin, before blinking and sighing. _'Alright. Now onto step two: Being able to actually sit up so I can eat the damn food without being hand-fed.'_

Cringing at the thought of King Kai hand-feeding me, I focus all of my strength into slowly sitting up. I managed to get 1/4th of the way up before I collapsed again. Harsh breaths escaped my mouth and a sweat bead fell down by my ear.

_'This is way harder than it should be..' _I try to get up again, and managed to get up a few centimeters farther before being forced to collapse again. I growl quietly and regain my breath, inwardly cursing the ridiculous gravity. Once more, I lean up, gritting my teeth in determination before getting halfway up. A small, tight smile was on my lips, and I immediately scooted my heavy arms up to hold my body up a little.

My smile disappeared, though, the instant my body quivered and fell down again.

"Oh, come on!" I groan quietly. "There's gotta be a better way to do this.." I glare at the ceiling, before suddenly a thought hit me.

_'If I can't sit up by myself, why don't I lean on something then! Oh, why didn't I think of this before!' _I look around quickly, before tilting my head behind me to see the wall. Grinning, I slowly used my stomach and arm muscles to raise myself and onto the wall. After a solid minute or two of struggling, I managed to fully lean on the wall. Even though I was breathing heavily, and my head wanted to fall onto my lap, I managed to let out a weak, "HA!". I waited until my breath caught up to me, before grunting and tilting my head back a bit, so it could be straight up.

I looked around my temporary room in a new light. Across from me, was a room to a closet, and straight to the left was a bookcase with a few books and miscellaneous items. On the wall next to it was the closed door, and on the right side was a wooden chair. Next to the bed was a dresser that I didn't notice before, which had a normal-looking vase with yellow daisies in it. Nothing too special was in here, so I am confident that I'm in the quest room.

I turned my head and looked towards the closet, and down towards my arm, which was lying limp. Gritting my teeth, I slowly raised my forearm as high it could go, before slowly lowering it. Exhaling, I repeat the action again and again in an attempt to get used to the gravity. After a few moments, I raised my arm higher and higher until eventually it could reach my mouth with some ease. Dropping my arm back to the bed, I laugh quietly in relief.

_'Now that wasn't so bad.' _Suddenly, I hear a small knock, and I look at the doorway just in time to see King Kai walking in with a GIGANTIC plate of food. Just entering caused a heavenly aroma to accost my senses and send my mouth watering.

"Here ya go, sorry for the wait, but I had to cook this fresh. Oh, I see you managed to sit up. Does that mean your finally becoming used to the gravity?" King Kai states while setting the plate on my lap. I reluctantly tear my gaze from the plate and look at King Kai gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm slowly getting used to it. Thank you **so much**." I said, my eyes watering slightly in relief at the fact that I could eat.

"Ah, its my pleasure, really. Please, do eat up though. You are quite malnourished." King Kai said, pulling the chair over and sitting in it calmly. I nod, and look to my food, whispering "itadakimasu!"***** under my breath before picking up a bowl of rice and the chopsticks. I carefully scooped some rice onto the sticks and put it into my mouth, sighing contently after it went down smoothly. Looking at all the large portions of meat, vegetables, and rice, I swiftly reach over and pluck a strip of meat and bite it, pausing momentarily to savor the flavor. King Kai chuckles, causing me to lightly jump and look at him in my peripheral.

"Oh, don't mind me, continue eating, you definitely need it." I blink and blush slightly, before subtly nodding and picking up some more meat. I continued eating at a moderately fast pase, when I decide to slow down and explain some things to him. Sitting up straight, I turn and face King Kai and smile, to which he returns with a smile of his own.

"I'm sure by now, you want some things explained." I state rather than ask. King Kai only nods patiently and I exhale and blow some of my hair out of my eyes before continuing.

"Well, where do I start?" I ponder aloud, pouting and chewing some rice.

"Well, why don't we start with where your from? Or how this trek began?" King Kai suggested helpfully. Nodding, I swallow and sit back, awkwardly scratching my neck.

"Well, you might think my story's crazy, but I'm letting you know now, it all happened, and it's all true." I say staring determinedly into King Kai's eyes. He hums, and nods, leaning back into his chair contentedly.

"Well, it starts like this.."

~Time skip~

It was silent as King Kai quietly took in my story, and I waited patiently with downcast eyes. My focus was stacking and rearranging my empty dishes as I waited for Kai to come to his own solution to my problem. Suddenly, I hear a grunt, and I immediately look up at King Kai, curious as to what he had to say.

"..Well, Melon. That sounds like quite the trip. Straight from one earth and into the afterlife, and you also want to help protect this new earth? Even though your lost and you've never seen it before?" I nod determinedly.

"Yes sir, I traveled with this other man on the way up here, and he explained how he was on a mission to protect the earth from these Saiyans who want to destroy it for no reason. Like you said, I was ripped from my world and into this one, and even though _this _earth isn't _my _earth, I would like to protect her all the same. I mean, there are **people **there, and this pre-planned senseless murder doesn't sit well with me. If I can, I'd love to learn how to protect it." King Kai nods in understanding and smiles confidently at me.

"Well, you're already here, and with a determined mind like that, who am I to hinder you?" My eyes widen in excitement as he continues on. "Melon, I shall take you under my wing and teach you how to protect earth." King Kai smiles and stands, and I squeal and jump happily on the bed in pure happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I yell, while King Kai laughs.

"Alright, now why don't you get some rest, then we can work on easing you into my planet's gravity." King Kai states walking to the doorway. Nodding, I salute him and say, "Aye aye sir!" Before scooting myself back down onto the bed and pulling the sheets up to my chin. King kai chuckles before turning off the light and closing the door, but not without saying "goodnight".

~Time skip: 13 weeks later~

It's been a bit over two months, and I can proudly say that King Kai's training has helped improve my fighting skills. He has successfully taught me how to fly, even though I am still a bit new at it. He also taught me how to detect energy and to harness some of it into my hand! Currently, I am sitting lotus-style, a few feet above the ground, harnessing power into my open palms in front of me. My tail swung limply under me, and my hair swayed in the wind. Inside, I could hear the sink running, and I knew that Kai was washing some vegetables for lunch. That's another thing he helped me with, He helped me regain at least 15 pounds. Really, 15 pounds! I honestly couldn't believe how thin I was, you could see me ribs for crying out loud!

Inhaling then exhaling, I stare into my hands at the glowing blue orb and smile softly. Somewhere deep inside, I know the _ozaru, _the mighty saiyan ape resides quietly, mostly dormant, actually, inside my soul somewhere. She came out when I was first accessing my ki, but she really doesn't cause to much of a fuss. It might be normal, it might be unusual, I don't really know, and I don't really care too much either. As long as she doesn't decide to destroy this place or something. I'd definitely hate cleaning _that _mess up. Once the ball was stable, I added more of my ki, and the orb expanded slightly. Becoming more confident, I enlarge it some more and grinned when it stabilized quickly. Suddenly, I hear a strange noise on the wind and frown, looking around confused. It got louder, and sounded like it was approaching the planet, and finally pinpointing the strange and unfamiliar ki, I turn my head and look past the Kai house just to see an object rapidly descend and crash into the planet. The loud bang startled me, and caused me to gasp and loose control of my orb, which then exploded in my hands. The minute the thing exploded, I shrieked and fell backwards onto land. I groaned in slight pain and I hear the screen door shut and footsteps walk toward me. Squinting, I encounter the amused, yet slightly exasperated face of my Sensei******.

"Do I want to know what happened?" He asked holding out a wet rag and motioning to my face.

"I, uh.. dropped it?" I said sheepishly, while wiping my face clean. King Kai sighed, before flicking me on the head lightly.

"Never lose your concentration. Imagine if that was bigger, you would of lost your face!" I giggled slightly, before bowing my head quickly.

"Gomen*******, Sensei, I'll do better next time." King Kai huffs, before holding out a hand. Taking it, I pull myself up, and wipe some dust off of my new training clothes. You see, before, my clothes were so far gone that Kai just decided to make me a replacement pair instead of bothering to repair them. Now, I wore a royal blue tank top, with baggy black gi pants.

"Well, why don't we see what that racket was out front, hmm?" King Kai suggests, while I nod and walk with him around to the front. The minute we get around, we both freeze, one in confusion and the other in shock at the absurdness of the scene. Before us, was the world's future protector, waddling around like an ape, properly copying bubbles. Trying to stifle the hysterical laughter, I covered my mouth in a weak attempt to hold my giggles at bay, but to no avail. When Goku and Bubbles both heard my laughter, they both looked over to us. Bubbles, who had taken a liking to me, ran over and jumped into my arms, whooping in his ape language. I easily caught bubbles, but I still couldn't find it in me to stop laughing, so I tried my best to stifle my laugh to a bunch of giggles. Goku, confused, and looking like he was severely constipated (cue a few more giggles for Melon) decided to finally voice his confusion.

"Hey, who are you?!" King Kai stared for a few more minutes, frowning, and I could tell he was inwardly calling Goku a weirdo. Honestly, if I didn't know Goku personally, I would of thought the same thing. Taking a few deep breaths, I straighten up and wipe the tears from my eyes, the smile hadn't left though. King Kai, coughed, stood straighter, and announced with all the proud in the world;

"I am King Kai." A small bout of silence, then-

"NO WAY! I thought that was the Monkey!" and cue for King Kai to momentarily go into shock and nearly fall down.. and for me to burst into hysterical laughter again.

* * *

*** Japanese for 'lets eat'. Basically, shes just saying grace.**

**** Japanese for 'teacher'**

***** Short for _gomenasai_, which is 'I'm sorry' in Japanese**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wait.. So your- noo!" Goku murmured disbelievingly. King Kai had managed to stand up, sniffing as if nothing happened. A glint of light reflected off of Kai's glasses, then he smiled proudly.

"I am who I am. Guess who I am! It rhymes with pie!" Kai then spins, mock-thinking and humming mockingly, before smirking from his crouched position. "Got it? I'm King Kai!"

I smirk, watching as Goku just stares at him blankly, before he turned and looked at Bubbles in confusion.

"Then.. who's that?"

"Oh him? He's my buddy, bubbles." Goku immediately laughs nervously, turning back to Kai as Bubbles tilts his head.

"I.. see. I thought he was a little strange." Goku murmurs, only for King Kai to wipe all emotion from his face.

"Did you just call my friend Bubbles strange? Like your not." King Kai accuses lightly, his glasses glinting in the light. Goku rubs his head a small pout on his face, when I scoff quietly and walk up to them, Bubbles held securely in my arms.

"Now don't take it personally Goku, All Kai's like to joke around, right Sensei?" I ask, stopping next to King Kai. He nods, confirming what I said.

"Yeah, me too." Goku says, causing me to stop, and stare at him, blinking in confusion.

_'wait, what?' _

"Okay, lets see. I'll try a few jokes on you. Okay, here's a good one." Sensei smiles, and lifts his arms casually. "Its about my Uncle. He's so large that when he sits around the house, he _sits around _the house." Goku stays silent, while Sensei continues on.

" _rring. rring."_ he 'picks up' an invisible phone-"Ah yes, hello? Oh you don't say.. WHAT? You don't say! Oh my gosh.." Suddenly, he chuckles into his hand, while Goku stands confused. I sigh through my nose and shake my head softly at King Kai.

_'Sensei is so weird sometimes..' _I think, petting Bubble's head, causing him to hum softly.

Goku awkwardly laughs, causing me to look at him strangely from the corner of my eyes.

"Heh heh, good one." King Kai freezes and stares at Goku in disbelief, while I avert my eyes in embarrassment. Kai sends me this incredulous look, and I shyly smile.

_'I regret telling King Kai I know Goku now..' _ Kai looks back to Goku, a small disappointed frown on his face.

"You were supposed to say 'who was that?' and I would say 'They didn't say'. Get it?"

"Oh, right!" Goku bows semi-apologetically, before straightening into a relaxed stance. "Your very funny, but I came here to train with you sir."

"Train YOU?!" King Kai shrieks, hastily taking a few steps back in horror. "Nuh uh, No way! Why should I?! You wouldn't know a good joke unless it snuck up and kicked you in the head!" King kai yells, blowing him a raspberry before spinning and pouting childishly. "Forget it! I won't train anyone without a good sense of humor." He murmured stubbornly. Suddenly, Goku laughs obnoxiously loud, causing me to squeak and jump in surprise at the unexpected noise.

"HAHAHA- kick in the head! HAHAHA" I frown confused and slightly annoyed at Goku's loud voice, before I see King Kai turn his head victoriously towards Goku.

_'Oh, NOW I get it. I bet he was laughing to stroke Sensei's ego.. Good play Goku, you didn't have to be so loud though..' _I thought-grumbled. Goku stopped laughing once Sensei turned completely back to him, a victorious smirk on his lips, and I took my chance to rub my ringing ears.

_'Geesh, if Sensei didn't notice the obvious suck-up move from Goku, then he's totally oblivious.' _

"Weeell, on second thought, I guess I could train you."

"Oh wow, you really mean it?!" Goku yells happily.

"Well of course, but first, you must pass a test."

"Oh sure, anything!" Goku yells happily, a childish smile of excitement on his face.

_'Did I just see sparkles..?' _ I blink, sweat-dropping at Goku's reaction before looking to Sensei curiously. _'I wonder what he'll make him do.' _I imagine a bunch of different scenarios that King Kai might put him through and smiled.

"Alright then." Me and Goku immediately stared at King Kai in anticipation. "Make me laugh, then you win." A glint of light reflects off of his glasses as he glared excitedly at Goku.

"EEH?!" Goku yelps confused.

"Come on, SURELY you know a good joke or two. Even Melon here has a few good jokes."  
"Hey!" I shout indignantly, glaring at King Kai in frustration. "They made YOU laugh pretty quickly!" I grumble defensively, which caused Kai to chuckle in amusement. I 'humph' and turn away from him in mock offence, scratching behind Bubble's ears. I hear another small chuckle, and glare at Goku, a childish pout on my face and a slight tint of red on my cheeks.

"Shuddup." I grumble. Goku just gives me an amused smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Well, Goku, come on. Tell us your best joke." I say, staring in amusement as Goku perks up, then turns, getting into a squat-like pose and thinking hard. I bite my lip lightly, trying not to laugh at Goku as King Kai chuckles behind me.

"Hey, don't get all tensed up. Staying loose is the key. Trust me, you'll ruin your key to delivery if your all stressed out." Goku hums softly and I smirk, shifting my weight to my left leg and slightly jutting out my hip.

"Were waiting~" I taunt.

"Oh, having trouble are you? Then give up and go home!" King Kai shouts in a taunting manner, though in Goku's situation, I knew this wasn't an option for him.

"Why… did the chicken… CROSS THE ROAD?" Goku bites out, before screaming and turning to us with a fist clenched. King Kai and I both jump in surprise.

"Uhh.. to get to.. the other side.." King Kai says slowly and carefully, though afterwards his lips twitch.

"Heey." Goku says a silly smile on his face at Sensei's expression. Suddenly, his whole face hardens. "No, wait, IT WAS TOO FAR TO FLY!" he shouts. I quietly giggle, and quickly cover my mouth, while Kai's shoulders were slightly shaking.

"What's the difference between a jeweler and a jailer? One sells watches, one watches cells!" Goku says sort of quickly, causing us both to silently shake in laughter more.

"I sold my car.. FOR GAS MONEY!" Goku yells, causing us both to burst out laughing. I managed to stay on my feet, while King Kai actually fell to the floor and started hitting it.

"HA! I did it! You laughed! You laughed King Kai! Somebody stop me!" Goku said victoriously. When King Kai continued laughing though, Goku's wide smile reduced itself to a normal-sized smile. "Hey King Kai! Don't blow a gasket on me, kay?" Goku requests, to which King Kai stands and wipes his eyes.

"Oh my my my my. Kay kid, your in. You have some good jokes, a bit better than Melon's if I say so myself-"

I swiftly cut him off with a kick to the back of the knees, causing him to fall down with a loud thud. When King Kai gathered his bearings, he lifted his head and glared at me. Smirking, I whistled 'innocently' and kept my head turned away, but I watched him from my peripheral. Groaning quietly, Sensei stood up and dusted off his rear, and I turned to Goku, winking triumphantly and secretly flashing him a 'peace' sign. Goku was, of course, watching us in amusement, and I couldn't blame him. Grumbling, King Kai cleared his throat, casting a small glare at me again, before straightening.

"Well, before I was so _rudely _interrupted, I was going to say that when I'm through with you, you'll be a real prince of comedy- with no equal in the art of delivering a punch line! They'll call you, the prince of puns. How does that sound?" Kai said, his anger dispersing. I inwardly scoffed at his speech, because honestly, _nobody _would want their title to be 'the prince of puns'.

_'I guess that means he didn't listen to me when I mentioned that Goku might come around and train with me.. Or maybe I wasn't specific enough?' _ I thought frowning slightly.

"But King Kai, I came here for training in the martial arts." Goku murmured confused, and King Kai stiffened with a small blush on his face.

"You did? Shame on you, you should of told me that earlier." He said embarrassed, before loosening into a fighting stance. I couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, but decided it would be best for me and bubbles to back up. So, I skipped backwards until I was a safe distance away, but could still listen to their conversation.

"Right, show me what you got. Don't hold back, I'm stronger than I look." Goku nods, a determined look crossing his face, before sliding his foot back in a similar stance. When Goku was sliding into his stance, I could see his legs shaking slightly, and I frowned softly.

_'His posture isn't stable..' _

King Kai, who also noticed his lack of stability, tilted his head slightly to the right.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Its this place.. For some reason, I can't get used to the gravity here.." Goku answered. King Kai automatically hums and straightens himself. I immediately perk up as realization hits me.

_'Oh yeah, Goku just got here, no wonder he's unused to the gravity. Stupid me.' _

"Well that is most unusual. Ah! I know! I bet you came from earth didn't you?" King Kai stated knowingly. I immediately stare harshly at Kai's back.

_'He definitely didn't listen to me when I mentioned Goku.' _

"Uh huh." Goku nods, also standing up, though he stood a bit hunched.

"Well, that explains it. I'm surprised you can even walk around. You see, this planet may look small, but the gravity here is severe. I'd say your body weighs 10 times more here than it did on earth." King kai raised a hand in my direction and continued on with his explanation. "Melon was bed ridden for four days before she finally could walk around without sagging."

I blushed slightly but walked back towards them anyways, eventually stopping next to King Kai.

"Try and jump as high as you can." King Kai said knowledgeably. Goku simply nodded, squatted, then launched himself into the air. I let out a low whistle as he flew pretty high up, about as high as me, before he started flailing and dropped. Goku landed on his feet, but the gravity still managed to pull him backwards into a sitting position. He let out a groan and rubbed his back, which was facing us.

"Ah bummer. This is really embarrassing, I can barely get off the ground!" My eyes widened a bit more and King Kai's shocked stance slowly relaxed into an impressed one.

"Are you serious?" I murmur quietly to myself. _'I've been here longer than he has, and it took me forever to jump HALF that height..'_

Mentally shaking my head, I lower bubbles onto the ground, and walked up to Goku, holding out my hand. He gave me a sheepish smile, before letting me pull him up.

"Alright then, lets begin training. First, though, how long are you planning on staying here?" Kai asks Goku, bringing our attention back to him.

"Oh, well for as long as possible, but I'm not sure how long that is yet." I stifle a laugh at his explanation, but he saw my amused smile and nudged me. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. "See, it's like this.. There are these guys, these really evil guys-"

"The Saiyans I mentioned a while back Sensei." I interrupted, ignoring Goku's look. I glance at him and shrug. _'Neither Sensei nor I want to sit through a monologue that I already explained. Just saved us about 30 seconds.'_ I thought, turning my attention back to Kai. He nodded and hummed in understanding.

"Ah, so the Saiyans, huh? That's awful, the Saiyans certainly can be a ruthless bunch." He cast a glance at me, and I blush and avert my eyes in embarrassment, remembering a few 'accidents' from training.  
"Heh heh, well then." Kai was definitely amused with my reaction, but nonetheless flicked his antennae forward- "We need to find the exact day they'll be arriving on planet earth. Hmm.." Even with his glasses hiding his eyes, I could tell by his movements that he was slightly dozing, searching the universe with his 'third eye'. I've seen this before when he tried to find _my _Earth, or when he was too bored and decided to talk with his friends.

"Lets see now, where are they? ..Ah yes, there they are!" Kai said, bringing my attention back to him. "Two of 'em! Hm.. I'm afraid they don't come any stronger than those two." _'Except Goku.' _"Alright then, according to my calculations, and at their current speed, they'll arrive on earth in exaclty 88 days." Kai announces factually, causing Goku to inhale in disbelief. I look over and smile in amusement.

_'Wow, I forgot how many emotions Goku goes through. His expressions are actually quite entertaining..' _

"Really?! Are you sure about that? That's amazing!"

"Nope, I'M amazing m'boy!" King kai announces cheekily, causing me to giggle softly.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asks, laughing at his own joke. Just as quickly as he started laughing, he abruptly stops and returns to being serious. "You should forget about training, it's no use." He turns and starts to walk away, only to stop at Goku's obnoxious laughing. I automatically jump a few feet away, holding my ears in slight pain.

_'Holy crap, he has got to STOP THAT! My poor ears!' _I frown, trying to soothe my ears by rubbing them whilst also keeping them covered.

"That's good!" Goku says between laughs. I merely shake my head, not even bothering to figure out what he finds funny.

"Yeah?" King Kai asks smiling and turning towards Goku again, causing me to groan quietly in disappointment. _'Sensei's totally oblivious..' _

I lower my arms, dragging one down my face while I'm at it.

"Hey, I've only got 88 days to prepare for the saiyans, that's not good, so let's go!" Goku said worriedly, shifting his feet impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sure you can get trained enough in 88 days." I say, waving off his impatience as I walk back to them. Goku shot me a disbelieving look, but I ignore him.

"You sure?" Goku asked.

"Training under me on this planet nonstop for 88 days is equivalent to training on earth for 4000 years." King kai explained. I abruptly stop, immediately frowning and staring at him in disbelief.

_'Wait, 4000 years? I remember it being equivalent to a lot, but holy shnit! Wait, I've been here for 2 months.. How many years..' _ I look at my fingers, mentally counting down, before I tense up.

"Really? That's great!" Goku exclaimed happily, not noticing my reaction.

"Two thousand.. seven hundred twenty seven…" I murmur softly, staring at my hands in confusion, tilting my head. _'Tha- that can't be right..' _

"Hm?" Goku heard my mumble, and looked over at me confused. "Hey, you alright Melon?"

"I've been here… for 2,727 earth years… 2,727... " I mumble in disbelief.

_'How… what?!' _

"Melon? Hey, what's wrong?" Goku asked again, concerned.

"Melon? Honey, you alright?" King Kai asked this time, walking up to me. I didn't notice it though, I was still staring at my hands bewildered.

"I don't…. two thousand..?" Goku gently shook my shoulder but I still ignore him, trying to wrap my mind around staying alive this long and not being dead.

_'I should have been dead long ago… And yet… I'm still here… 2,727 years.. I've been in an alternate universe for this long… Doesn't that mean I should be dead? What if Markus and Don are dead?' _My eyes widen slightly as I thought this. _'How the Fu-'_

**"MELON." **I jump and lock eyes with King Kai, who had both antennae flicked forward and a concerned expression on his face.

"Ye-" I squeak, before clearing my throat. "Yes Sensei?" I look next to me to see Goku staring at me, concern etched in his face and stance. I turn back to King Kai as he softly flicks my cheek with his antennae.

"Are you alright?" He asked slowly. I blink before nodding slowly.

"Y-yeah. Just.. Trying to wrap my head around this.. _years _thing.." I said softly, averting my eyes embarrassedly. King kai nods and I hear both of them let out a small sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that Melon." Goku murmurs, chuckling slightly. I look up at him and smile, stifling a chuckle myself.

"Sorry.." I murmur, before grinning and straightening.

"So, what were you saying Sensei? Something about us not being good fighters or something?" I tease light heartedly, causing him to cough in surprise. Just as Sensei opened his mouth, a small ding rang out through the field, causing me to perk up.  
"Hold that thought, Sensei, it seems that its time for me to make dinner." I say, before walking away, I immediately stop when Kai clears his throat. I quickly spin and rush back to him.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot." I exclaim bowing. "May I leave, sir?"

"You may." He said, chuckling and waving me off. I smile childishly, before waving at Goku and skipping back to the house. I duck under the purple flap, and walk through the living room and into the kitchen. I walk up to the counter and turn off the timer. "Wonder what I should make for dinner.. If I remember correctly, Goku eats a ton of food.." I rub my chin for a moment, before shrugging and bringing out a frying pan. "I'll just make a lot of random food.. Yeah, that sounds good. Some tortilla's, some fried chicken… Rice.." I kept murmuring to myself as I pulled out ingredient after ingredient until finally I stopped and stared. "Yup, that's about enough." I murmur, sweat dropping slightly at the kitchen. The counters were filled to the brim with food items. Letting out a small sigh, I put a few items back in embarrassment.

"There's no way he'd be able to eat _this _much food." I mumble, shutting the fridge shut with my hip.

-Time skip-

"How the hell can he eat _this much food?!_" I murmur in amazement, loosely holding onto my plate full of bean tacos. In front of me, Goku was narfing the food down, grabbing all the food in a mad frenzy. Next to me, Sensei was staring also, in shock of his bad table manners.

"Goku, slow down! The food's not going anywhere!" I said, a bit disgusted with the speed at which he was eating.

"Its going into his stomach.." I heard Kai murmur silently next to me, causing my lips to twitch. I shake my head slightly, but blink when I notice that my plate- which once had at least 20 bean tacos- was now empty. I tighten my fingers around the metal tray, growling silently.

"Well that's the last of the bean rolls.." King Kai said in monotone.

"Uh oh, that means there will be gas!" Goku said jokingly, small chunks of food flying from his mouth. I growl, and hit his head with the pan.

"That's gross Goku! At least swallow before you talk! We don't want food bits on us." I ground out, glaring at him. Goku rubs his head slightly, before leaning back and looking at me apologetically.

"Heh heh, sorry Melon." I frown and shake my head in exasperation.

"Whatever Goku. At least _try _to eat slower or something, okay?" I grumble, stacking up the empty plates onto my tray. Goku nodded with a happy-go-lucky grin on his face, before a big burp escaped him.

"Excuse me." I shake my head in irritated amusement, before continuing my walk to the kitchen.

_'He eats like a freaking canine. The least he can do is chew his food with his mouth closed. Does he even know what table manners is?' _

I walk back outside to see Goku lounging in the grass, while an irritated, and no doubt insulted- Kai glared at him. Goku looked up to me when I walked back out and grinned.

"Thanks for the food, it certainly filled me up!" Goku announced happily while I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, no surprise there. I'm surprised you didn't eat the table." I reply chuckling. Goku mock-huffed at my quip, causing me to grin cheekily. I pick up another pile of dirty plates and walk back inside, dropping them carefully into the sink. I walked back outside for the last pile of dishes, managing to walk in on their conversation.

"-you are a guest you know."

"King Kai, I'm done, thanks, I'll get started with my training now if that's alright with you." Goku announced, ignoring or not noticing Sensei huffing. He looked down to bubbles who was sitting by his feet and made a 'go along' motion with his head.

"Go on now bubbles, get going. You know, it's a shame your so eager to start your training. It's such a lovely afternoon!" King kai exclaimed while bubbles ran a few feet away. "There are so many interesting things to do and see on this planet!" I snort in disagreement, but King Kai ignored me. "I could spend the day watching the sky, and there's nothing like some friendly competition between friends." He said nudging me good-naturedly. I smile amused as he sighs contently. "But if there's one thing I love to do most of all.." He paused for dramatic affect, "- is drive my car!" He said hopping into his antique red car. He starts it up and drives it around the small planet, whooping as he goes, before he stops in front of us again. I couldn't help but laugh quietly at his actions, and at Goku's confused expression. Kai steps out of his vehicle and gives it a loving pat on the roof, before rounding on Goku and pointing at Bubbles.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bubbles isn't going to catch himself!"

"You better get moving or you'll never catch him." I add, standing and picking up the last pile of plates on the table. Goku turned to me with a determined smile on his face.

"Don't worry, he won't get away THIS time! Watch this!" He announces, before running at Bubbles.

"Wait, hold on!" King kai says loudly, causing Goku to stop and tilt his head in confusion. I smile and turn to the house, listening to the now muffled voices of Goku and King Kai as I step into the threshold. Walking into the kitchen, I lower the last bit of plates on the dining table and sigh contented. I step back, and my easy smile dimmed as I took in the multiple stacks of dirty dishes I had to clean.

"Wait, do _I _have to clean these?" I murmur in alarm.

"Yes." Kai's voice says from behind me. I spin around to face the stoic King Kai in shock.

"What? Why?! Why do _I_ have to do it! Goku's the one who dirtied them in the first place!" I exclaim in dismay, flailing my arms a bit and gesturing to all the piles of dishes. Sensei sighs softly in response.

"Because Goku is a guest, and not only that, but he's training right now."

"I'm training too, ya know." I grumble childishly, crossing my arms.

"Not right now your not. Besides, it's time you took a break anyways."

"But Sensei, why can't _you _do it? Your not busy, and I don't need a break!"

"I am busy though." I give him a disbelieving stare, and he stares back. "I'm going to be monitoring Goku and come up with his training schedule. Besides, _I'm _your teacher, you automatically have to do whatever I say." He says smirking triumphantly while I groan.

"Fine, _Sensei_" I bite out "I'll do these tonight. But please, _please _make a chore schedule. It'll help out a lot now that Goku's here, and even if he's a guest, I am too. So I shouldn't be doing everything." King kai nods in agreement before patting my shoulder sympathetically.

"Okay. I'll make a chore schedule while I'm at it. Good luck Melon." He said walking out of the house, grabbing a pen and paper on his way. I sigh dejectedly and turn back to the dishes. Another groan escapes my mouth as I plug the sink and fill it in with soapy water.

"Urg, why_ me?_" I question the empty room hopelessly before I begrudgingly grabbed a plate from the nearest stack.

* * *

**A/N: #opens coffin# **

**Hi! So, I'm not dead, in case any of you were wondering. Er, yeah, sorry for the late chapter- its been what, a few months now? Wow, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so late! I hope I didn't kill your patience system..**

**Anyways, life is unfortunately going to interfere with the next chapter -instead of my all-consuming laziness-. I'm moving to the boonies (South Dakota), and unfortunately, I'm not taking this computer with me. So I don't know how long it will be until I find another available computer to post chapters with.. but when I'm gone, I'll just hand-write the chapters, so it shouldn't be too bad when I return. **

**Oh, I have a poll up for you guys. Its about who you would want Melon to be paired up with. Im a bit excited to see what you guys want, honestly. Who knows, I _might _make the biggest vote the official pairing.. we'll have to see though, haha. ^_^**

**Also, I want to thank everyone out there who favorited/followed this story! And double thanks for reviewers too! I can't tell you how happy/motivated I get when I see that people like this story! #hugs for everyone!#**

**Well, until next time (and lets hope thats very soon);**

**Jewlz~**


End file.
